Melodías de confusión
by NokiAndLuki
Summary: "Confusión...aquella melodía solo provoca una oleada de confusión. Quizás lo que hizo Tokiya fue por un simple capricho o quizas..." Tokiya Ichinose x Otoya Ittoki
1. Brand New Melody

**Notas :**

**¡Hola! Soy Luki y debo aclarar que este fanfic tendrá dos autoras yo y Noki-chan o El primero capitulo lo hice yo y gira en torno a Tokiya Ichinose , mientras que el segundo capitulo los acontecimientos**** giran en torno a Otoya Ittoki y lo narrara Noki. Bueno también dejar claro que ya publique este fanfic en otra pagina (con otro nombre xD) lo había echo de un solo capitulo, pero quedo muy abierto. Ideal para continuarlo *-* **

**Uta no Prince-sama, no ****nos pertenece, ni el juego, ni el anime, ni los personajes. (Si me perteneciera yo lo hubiera echo Yaoi xD) Yo solo hago esto por pura diversión y porque a mi mente le gusta ponerle yaoi a todo o **

**Capitulo 1 : ****Brand New Melody**

Ahí estaba, en esa pantalla, podía ver como su compañero de cuarto cantaba alegremente la canción que tanto le había costado terminar. Debía admitir que la canción sonaba maravillosamente bien, no comprendía el hecho de como es que lo había conseguido, si hace unos días el pelirrojo estaba totalmente desesperado pidiéndole ayuda para poder escribir la letra. ¿Quizás esa mujer? No, era imposible, esa mujer se veía demasiado común para conseguir algo así, era tan solo una simple fans de Hayato, como esas fans que solo van a sus conciertos a chillar su nombre.

Pero algo le molestaba al ver al pelirrojo cantar en aquella pantalla, se veía tan alegre, más de lo común, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente y pudo apreciar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Otoya, mientras cantaba esa canción llena de sentimientos. Le molestaba, a Tokiya le molestaba verlo ahí, cantando tan feliz, podía notar que algo estaba diferente en su compañero, sin olvidar las palabras que pronunciaba en esa melodía. Decidió que era mejor apartar su vista de aquella pantalla, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, alejándose de la causa de su enfado, pero la imagen del pelirrojo se repetía y se repetía en su cabeza.

Necesitaba aire fresco, así que salio del lugar. Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y una corriente de aire golpeaba su cuerpo, quizás pronto volvería a llover. Pero a Tokiya no le importaba esto, estaba demasiado molesto o quizás demasiado confuso para que le importaran unas simples nubes. Ahora solo quería estar solo, dirigirse a aquel lago, a meditar un poco.

Cuando llego al lago, decidió sentarse en algún lugar y observar el agua. Mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes y aquella melodía inundaba sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta que unas pequeñas gotas de lluvias comenzaban a caer, sin notar que se encontraba tarareando la canción del pelirrojo. Realmente sentía un poco de odio por aquella canción, pero no comprendía el ¿Por qué? ¿Quizás sentía un poco de envidia? Envidia de que su compañero pudiera cantar tan hermosa melodía e irradiante de… ¿amor? .Pensar en aquella palabra le molestaba aún más, pensar que el pelirrojo tenía esos sentimientos que a sus canciones le faltaban, era algo completamente molesto. Medito un poco más la situación, encerrado en su mundo de pensamientos, mientras en el exterior la lluvia se había desatado en el lugar.

_—_ Tokiya… _—_

Esa voz, lo golpeo fuertemente impulsándolo rápidamente de su mundo de pensamientos hacia la realidad. Noto que estaba totalmente empapado por aquella lluvia que ahora azotaba con fuerza, además pudo sentir como el frío inundaba su piel. Rápidamente sus ojos se clavaron en el pelirrojo, no se había percatado cuando este había llegado al lugar, ni mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevaba junto a él.

— Estas todo mojado Tokiya, menos mal que vine por ti. — El pelirrojo alzo un poco la voz debido al ruido del viento y de la lluvia que chocaba contra los árboles. A Tokiya le pareció un poco idiota que su compañero de cuarto viniera a buscarlo, sin haber traído ningún paraguas, ni siquiera para cubrirse él.

— No me parece adecuado que alguien me diga eso, sobretodo si tú estas igual o peor de mojado que yo. — Se levanto del lugar, sus ropas ya estaban completamente mojadas y manchadas con el lodo que ya se había acumulado alrededor del lago. Definitivamente no le era muy conveniente pescar un resfriado, ni a él, ni a Otoya. — No debiste haber venido. — Dijo con voz seca que al pelirrojo seguro le parecía algo fría.

— ¿Por qué? — Ladeo la cabeza ingenuo, como si no se percatara del estado en el que se encontraba. — Si no vengo, tú aún estarías ahí, tarareando mi canción. —

— ¿Sabes? No es bueno que espíes a la gente — Hizo notar con su tono de voz, la molestia que sentía al haber sido escuchado por Otoya. Pero no estaba tan seguro si lo que sentía era enfado. Quizás era un poco de vergüenza por haberlo oído cantando aquella canción. Pero inmediatamente descarto esa idea de su mente, debía admitir como profesional que era, que la canción había terminado genial. — Tsk… — Molestia nuevamente, algo tenía esa canción que no le agradaba para nada.

— ¿Te gusto? ¿Verdad que la canción es maravillosa? Estaba demasiado preocupado porque no podía escribir la letra, pero… — Se detuvo por un momento. —…fue Nanami, ella me ayudo a terminarla. — El pelirrojo sonrío mientras parecía que recordaba a aquella mujer.

—Vamos, antes de que sigas hablando de esa mujer. — Por alguna razón Tokiya se sentía más molesto de lo que estaba antes. Al momento de que su compañero pronunciara el nombre "Nanami" su enfado aumento. Esa mujer hacia que su sangre hirviera pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quizás por haberlo confundido con Hayato? Pero esto era tan normal, siempre pasaba que las fans de Hayato terminaban creyendo que él lo era, aunque esto fuese cierto, no quitaba el hecho de que ocultar su identidad como Hayato, no era muy sencillo, por lo tanto no había razón para molestarse tanto con Nanami Haruka. Era una mujer cualquiera, no merecía la pena hablar mucho de ella.

Pero, su compañero, Otoya había sido uno de los poco que lo trataba como "Tokiya" que no le importaba si se pareciese a "Hayato" , simplemente lo trataba como la persona que es realmente, le dedicaba aquella sonrisa a él y no a "Hayato". Definitivamente Otoya era el único de aquel lugar que le importaba, aunque esto jamás se lo iba a decir al pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto Nanami? — Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el pelirrojo nombrando a esa mujer tan normal, no parecía que tuviera nada especial — Deberías conocerla mejor, te sorprenderías con lo linda que es…—

— ¡Basta! Hazme el favor de dejar de hablar de esa mujer. — Estaba molesto, quería largarse del lugar y dejar al pelirrojo ahí, hablando solo o mejor decirle que iría por unos paraguas y dejarlo ahí esperándolo en la lluvia. Suspiro, sabia que si le decía aquello, su compañero seria capaz de quedarse horas y horas en el lugar esperando a que él volviera. Después de todo siempre considero a Otoya bastante ingenuo.

— ¡Pero Tokiya! — Hizo un puchero, que a Tokiya le pareció bastante infantil. — Bueno, bueno si tanto te molesta Nanami hablemos de otra cosa, como por ejemplo el hecho de que te allá gustado mi canción — Ahora el pelirrojo sonrío alegremente, con unos brillos en sus ojos.

— ¿Crees que este es el lugar indicado para ponerse a hablar? Si tu quieres terminar resfriado y con una afonía que te impida cantar, pues es tú problema. — Se sacudió un poco la ropa y comenzó a caminar con cuido por el barro. No quería tropezar.

— Espera Tokiya, ¡No te vallas! — El pelirrojo le dio un grito, mientras se esforzaba por caminar por el barro, sin embargo su pie resbalo y en un segundo termino en el suelo salpicado con lodo. Tokiya pudo escuchar el golpe, se dio la vuelta y no le sorprendió para nada lo que vio, sin decirle ninguna palabra se acerco y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el pelirrojo se agarro fuertemente del brazo y termino tirando a Tokiya al suelo, si no fuera por unos centímetros hubiera caído sobre su compañero, afortunadamente Tokiya pudo evitar eso. Sin embargo quedo a unos pocos centímetros separado del pelirrojo, estaba demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración.

— ¡Otoya! — le grito molesto, mientras el pelirrojo reía despacio. — No me parece gracioso, ahora mi ropa esta llena de barro.

— Tú ropa ya estaba llena de barro. — El pelirrojo siguió riendo felizmente. — Vamos Tokiya disfruta la lluvia. — levanto un poco las manos para tocar la lluvia.

— Siempre tan escandaloso. — No le parecía para nada gracioso la situación en la que estaba, miro a su compañero que seguía con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara, tenia las mejillas manchadas con un poco de lodo y su pelo rojizo estaba todo desordenado.

— **Esperemos que el futuro que hagamos, que lleve esta melodía...Este con todos hoy…****—**

¿Cantar? Su compañero se había puesto a cantar la canción que le causo tantas molestias anteriormente, pero Tokiya no fue capaz de detenerlo ahora, se quedo ahí observando como Otoya cantaba esa melodía, a pesar de la lamentable situación en la que estaba, a pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo con mucha fuerza. Ahora parecía que el pelirrojo brillaba, pronunciando esas palabras llenas de sentimiento…Sí, sentimientos, aquello que muchos le habían dicho a Tokiya que le faltaba a sus canciones. Ahora tenía a Otoya lleno de esos sentimientos en frente de él, con una canción que lo maravillo desde el principio, pero que a la vez lo disgusto. ¿Seria acaso que le molestaba que esas palabras fueran dirigidas a esa mujer? Pero el estaba seguro que esa mujer era como cualquier de sus otras fans, no merecía que su compañero le dedicara todos esos sentimientos a ella.

—…**Pidamos a dios que detenga este instante, saltemos el tiempo y regresemos…Lo suficiente para hacerme suspirar…— **

De verdad parecía que Otoya brillaba en aquel lugar, como si se hubiese olvidado de todo y solo se concentraba en pronunciar aquellas palabras, tenía los ojos cerrados quizás solo poniendo atención a su voz. Tokiya se quede paralizado mirándolo, parecía que la canción lo había hipnotizado, que la voz de Otoya era lo mas importante. Si tan solo sus canciones tuvieran esos sentimientos, que una vez tenían, si tan solo él pudiera volver a cantar con esa emoción. Una idea paso rápido por su mente, ¿quizás deseaba que esas palabras fueran para él? Que los sentimientos con los que Otoya cantaba, no fuera para aquella mujer y por eso se sentía enfadado cuando escucho por primera vez aquella canción. Era ridícula, una idea bastante ridícula. Pero aún así, debía comprobar si aquello era verdad.

— **En ese momento diré esa palabra con cuatro le…—** Se detuvo, Tokiya había acercado sus labios a los labios de Otoya, para darle un beso. Provocando que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos asombrado ante aquello. La lluvia continuaba cayendo y el frío cada vez era más intenso. Pero los labios de Otoya estaban calidos, demasiados calidos, provocando que Tokiya se quedara por varios segundo besando al pelirrojo.

Quizás solo fue por un simple capricho, quizás solo quería que el pelirrojo se callara. Ni siquiera Tokiya pudo entender porque había echo aquello, solo quería saber si aquel enfado que sintió era producto de aquellos sentimientos….esos sentimientos que a sus canciones le faltaban. Pues simplemente lo hizo, dejándose llevar por aquellas palabras que Otoya estaba transmitiendo con esa alegre canción.

**Notas finales:**

**No se si quedo bien, no me convence u.u En fin, tengo que dejar claro que el anime va aún en el capitulo 7 (cuando empecé a escribir esto, ahora van en el 8) por lo tanto si pasa algo a futuro, nosotras todavía no lo sabemos xD Y no hemos jugado el juego. Pero lo pueden tomar como una historia aparte.**

**Somos las primeras en publicar un fanfic Yaoi de ellos, así que no nos maten si no les gusto u.u **

**Se agradece que lo hayan leído, recuerden la segunda parte estará enfocada en nuestro querido pelirrojo. Noki-chan esta a cargo de aquello x3**

**Por ultimo, nos alimentamos de Review, así que no dejes que nos muramos de hambre ): (aceptamos tomatazos, criticas constructivas, comida, etc..)**


	2. Deseo hacerte sonreír

**Notas de autor: **

**YAHOO! Nuevamente Noki al habla, aquí con la parte 2 de Ittoki (cosita preciosa y que harta cuando habla todo el rato sobre ****"****Nanami****"**** w 3 ), este supuestamente aclaro que es en el mismo tiempo día****…****.la diferencia es que las cosas son a vista, sentimientos y pensamientos de Otoya Ittoki.**

**Uta no Prince-sama, no nos pertenece, ni el juego, ni el anime, ni los personajes (una lastima tremenda ;A; ), solo hacemos esto por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro :D , solo por que deseamos ver yaoi y que se propague por el mundo *v***

**Capitulo 2 ~Deseo hacerte sonreír.**

Al llegar, ya la lluvia era bastante fuerte, su ropas estaban todas empapadas, pero pareciese que no se percataba de aquello, un brinco de alegría le dio, cuando lo vio sentado, el lodo manchaba la ropa de su compañero y la lluvia le caía de lleno, pero a él igual le caía completamente de lleno. Decidido a gritarle para llamar la atención de él, pero para su sorpresa Tokiya estaba tarareando una canción, "¡mi canción!"… Así era, eso no le dejo hablar por unos momentos, su canción estaba siendo tarareada por su compañero, pareciera que… "Le gusta mi canción... ¡Le a gustado!", el corazón de Ittoki se agito al pensar aquello, pero cuando sintió eso, sintió como un golpe de frío le llego en el cuerpo se adelanto, acercándose más y más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- No me parece adecuado que alguien me diga eso, sobretodo si tú estas igual o peor de mojado que yo. - Comento Tokiya, mientras se levantaba, Ittoki se percato de la ropa de su compañero, toda enlodada, a él no le gustaba andar así de sucio, o eso creía, sabia bien que su compañero salía mucho cuando llovía. - No debiste haber venido. - Dijo concluyendo, pero… ¿Por qué? Solo deseaba contarle todo, deseaba hablar con él, su comentario le dolió un poco, pareciera que Tokiya no quería verle, como él.

- ¿Por qué? - Ladeo la cabeza, acaso Tokiya ¿Realmente no quería verle?, ¿Por ello no estaba en el cuarto seco? ¿Estaba bajo la lluvia lejos de él, porque le molestaba? - S-si no vengo, tú aun estarías ahí, tarareando mi canción…- Si lo había visto, lo había escuchado, por un momento aquello le alegro inmensamente, quería averiguar el ¿Por qué la tarareaba? Por ello lo saco a flote.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto Nanami? - ¡Lo averiguaría!, decidido, de seguro Tokiya no la ¡Conocía!, No habría tenido momento para hablar con ella, ese debía ser el motivo, ya que el siempre estaba hablando de ella - Deberías conocerla mejor, te sorprenderías con lo linda que es…

- ¡Basta! Hazme el favor de dejar de hablar de esa mujer. - Pero antes de terminar de contarle como era, su compañero le interrumpió, Tokiya estaba más molesto que otras veces, no entendía, no sabia que le molestaba…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Otoya! - Escucho como su nombre era pronunciado fuertemente por su compañero, eso le alegro tanto que comenzó a reír casi disimuladamente - No me parece gracioso, ahora mi ropa esta llena de barro.

- Tu ropa ya estaba llena de barro - Se rió muy feliz, Tokiya no se había dado cuenta de ello, ¡Pero él si! Y ya que estaban ahí - Vamos Tokiya, disfruta la lluvia! - Y alzó las manos para tocar la lluvia, era helada, su cuerpo entero estaba congelado, pero no le impediría estar allí junto a él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- ****Esperemos que el futuro que hagamos, que lleve esta melodía****…**** Este con todos hoy****…** -¡Si eso lo conseguiría! Su canción le alegraría, cuando su mirada viera a Tokiya, de seguro este estaría sonriendo… no podía esperar que ello fuera verdad, su felicidad crecía y crecía, la canción dedicada a Nanami comenzaba a sonar… Pero… "Si es dedicada a Nanami, ¿no le molestara a Tokiya? … Y si, si se la cantara a él?" Ese pensamiento no le dejo tranquilo, si era posible que si se la cantaba a Tokiya si lo haría feliz, ¡eso era! - … **Pidamos a dios que detenga este instante, saltemos el tiempo y regresemos****…**** Lo suficiente para hacerme suspirar****…**

Si era necesario, editaría algunas partes, pero esta vez, no le cantaba a la linda Nanami, esta vez, era para Tokiya, solo para él, tal como decía su canción, cerro los ojos y le pidió a dios que detuviera ese instante, tan pacifico, tan alegre… Así seria todo mejor, Tokiya se sorprendería mucho si le decía que esta vez, le estaba cantando a él… a lo mejor le molestaría.

**- En ese momento diré esa palabra con cuatro le…** - Su canción se interrumpió abruptamente, el pelirrojo estaba totalmente sorprendido, confundido, era imposible lo que estaba pasando, Tokiya estaba frente a él, muy cerca, pero eso no era la sorpresa, si no el calor que comenzó a tener, Tokiya tenia sus labios posados en los de él, pasando a ser un beso, un beso que no se detenía. Los labios de Tokiya estaban helados, fríos, pero si estaban helados ¿Por qué Tokiya sentía calor?.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Antes de que todo eso pasara, Ittoki había buscado por todos lados a su compañero, no pudo evitar querer verle, pues se había esforzado mucho por su canción y deseaba contarle que todo había sido un éxito, hasta había interrumpido lo que tal vez hubiera sido una gran charla con Nanami, un gran momento para estar con ella.

Pero más importante era lo que sucedía ahora… Aun no podía creerlo, Tokiya estaba frente a el, había interrumpido su canción de una forma extraña. Tal vez Tokiya no quería oírla… "Pero…. Esta vez… Era para ti…" pensó… Sin querer aceptar que él no deseaba oírla, pero realmente todo fue sorpresivo.

Su cuerpo ya estaba calido, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se podía notar por alguien que estuviera cerca de él. El beso continuaba por unos segundos hasta que lentamente Tokiya se separo y le quedo mirando fijamente.

El shock por el acto era enorme… no pudo articular palabras (por muchas que quisiera decirle), ¿Que significaba todo aquello?, ¿Era solo para callarle o tenia otro significado?, sus labios volvieron a reaccionar para decir algo…

- Tokiya… - Fue lo único que pudo articular, pero su compañero cerro los ojos y se enderezo separándose de él, alejándose-

- Vamos, ambos pescaremos un resfriado si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí… - Y levantándose, dándole la espalda, esta vez no le brindo ayuda para levantarse… Todo parecía doloroso, después de lo que había echo.

- No quiero irme de aquí… No por ahora… -Dijo en voz muy baja pero oíble, la sonrisa, la alegría, todo se había ido con aquel beso. No negaba que le era desconcertante y extraño… Pero eso realmente le había echo muy feliz… ¿Por qué? Esta vez no sentía que pudiera hallar respuesta.

- Si no quieres, pues quédate allí… - Y sin más ni menos Tokiya comenzó a caminar, alejándose, vio como su compañero lo miro por detrás de su hombro y luego siguió caminando sin regresar.

Partiría corriendo tras él, pediría una explicación, sabría todo, pero algo fallo… Sus piernas no estaban con él, no se movían, es más, su cuerpo entero no se movía, la imagen del beso venia una y otra vez a su mente, buscando la explicación que no pudo pedirle a su compañero.

Cuando reacciono de alguna forma se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando… No yendo a dentro de la academia, si no más bien rodeando el lago, Que tan lejos podía llegar… Que tan lejos podría… ¿Escapar? ¿Eso era lo que estaba asiendo?

- Tokiya… ¿Me detesta de alguna forma…?- Susurro para si mismo, como si alguien estuviera allí escuchándole - Si fuera verdad… ¿Por que? , solo deseo que él fuera feliz… Que pudiera sonreír como yo… - Pero ahora ya no sonreía, toda esa alegría estaba siendo consumida por la confusión, por el no saber que era lo que pensaba Tokiya.

No sabia de que hora era, de cuanto tiempo había pasado caminando, pero si sabia que no huiría, tarde o temprano regresaría al cuarto, llegaría gritando, asiendo escándalo solo para despertar y molestar a Tokiya, después de ello se lanzaría sobre él y este le gritaría ¡OTOYA! Molesto porque le estaría mojando la cama, luego sin hacerle caso, decidiría comenzar a interrogarle, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le preguntaría, pregunta tras pregunta sin cansarse.

¿Y si Tokiya evitaba sus preguntas de nuevo?, "No lo soltaría jeje, así se vería obligado a decirme todo, armare un escándalo en el cuarto que no pueda dormir", sonaba un buen plan, hasta pensar todo aquello había de vuelto la sonrisa de Ittoki. Pero no bastaba con eso, "¡Si! También aprovecharía para preguntarle cosas de él, conociéndole más, seria más fácil después hacerle feliz… y también le diré que la canción se la cantaría a él, solo a él, ¡Para que sonría!" Todo ya estaba decidido y planeado, se sentía lleno de valor, aun desconcertado pero entusiasta por saber todas las respuestas, y esta vez no se rendiría.

Cuando iba a echar a correr le vio parado, Tokiya estaba a unos metros lejos de él, la lluvia había cesado hace unos momentos pero él tenía la ropa aun mojada… y era la misma ropa llena de barro. ¿No había ido al cuarto? ¿Por qué seguía mojado?

Algo sorprendió muchísimos a Otoya, era la agitación que noto en su compañero, Tokiya estaba con su rostro molesto… Pero algo era diferente… No parecía molesto con él… Parecía más preocupado, se acercó y pudo notar aun más la agitada respiración, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

- ¿Sabes la hora que es?… - ¿La hora? ¿¡Le preguntaba la hora!

- Para nada… No tengo reloj alguno para saber…- Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, Tokiya había agarrado su mano bruscamente y comenzaba a tirarle para que caminara. - ah! ¿Q-que sucede?… Tokiya, espera.

- Ya es muy tarde… y tu aun estas aquí!, estas todo mojado, helado y preguntas "¿que sucede?" - ¡Sorpresa! Tokiya estaba actuando raro, otra vez… Otra vez que no encontraba las respuestas.

- No volviste a la academia ¿Verdad?, estas mojado también… Pero estas agitado, significa que… -Su compañero se detuvo y le echo una mirada- ¿Corriste para secarte, pero aun llovía y no lo lograste? - ¿Qué dijo? ¡Espera un momento! Eso no era lo que quería decir… acaba de decir una idea que se le había venido recién a la cabeza… ¡OH no!… Tokiya se enojaría denuedo, "Por favor… no, no quiero ver que te molestas una vez mas por mi causa…¡MO! Vamos, ¡Vamos Otoya! Piensa en algo"

- Si Otoya… - ¿Si? ¿Qué cosa estaba hablando? - Corrí… Para secar mi ropa - Algo más impactante que el beso, que le gustara su canción, que creyera que estaba agitado porque le estaba buscando, vio… No sabia si era su imaginación, su deseo o era verdad, había captado, sin que Tokiya se volteara, una pequeña sonrisa.

Si era verdad, ¡Lo era! No podía estar equivocado, "¡Tokiya a sonreído, se que si!" Dentro de su mente estaba saltando de alegría, eufórico, feliz. ¿Realmente lo había conseguido?, En verdad no era suficiente, pero era un progreso de su cometido.

Emitió una sonrisa tan alegre, que hasta pareciera que brillara, Ittoki estaba más que feliz… Realmente aquel beso fue mágico, así es ¡MAGICO!, Al fin había encontrado la forma de transmitirle la felicidad que deseaba a Tokiya… Fuera una, dos o mil veces, realmente lo haría…

Todo por ver… aquella hermosa sonrisa… no que tuviera que ser obligada por se Hayato, no por tener que sonreírle a un fans, si no…que fuera Tokiya quien le diera aquella sonrisa… Todos estos pensamientos y más envolvieron su cabeza, mientras que ambos caminaban casi tomados de la mano, en dirección al cuarto donde estaba decidido en averiguar todo…

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno aquí Noki :O y ¿que tal? , no se si estará bien relatado xD os espero que les guste, sinceramente, me costo mucho D: y no se si estará bien o no… A espero que si… me gusta la felicidad de Ittoki, es que su alegría nos alegra a todos 3 , en fin ****…**** eso es todo por hoy nos veremos en otros momentos :D**

**Espero sus Review :D pues esa es nuestra comida ;O; no nos dejen desnutrirnos (si no les gusto aceptare todo -saca un paraguas para taparse de cualquier tomatazo- ) **

**Atte.: Noki**


	3. Y la hermosa melodía se vuelve a repetir

**Notas:**

**Hola, aquí Luki.**

**Primero que nada, ¡Lo sentimos! Lamentamos la enorme demora para continuar los fic Tuvimos un colapso debido a los estudios y a los malvados exámenes. Pero bueno ahora estamos de vacaciones y aquí estamos de vuelta n_n **

**Ya saben, Uta no Prince-sama no nos pertenece, ya que son propiedad de Broccoli. **

**Recuerden, capitulo enfocado en Tokiya.**

**Capitulo 3: Y la hermosa melodía se vuelve a repetir. **

Debía evitar las preguntas de Otoya a como fuera lugar, sabia que esté lo llenaría de preguntas acerca del ¿Por qué de aquel beso?, por un momento pensó que el pelirrojo se podría molestar por lo que hizo, pero esta idea se desvaneció en unos segundos. Su compañero de cuarto, no era de los que se enojaba por cualquier cosa, más bien eran pocas las veces en que Tokiya lo hubiese visto molesto o enfadado por algo. Sin embargo, aquello no había sido "cualquier cosa", había sido un beso, algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera o dárselo a cualquiera, pero ¿Por qué él había hecho aquello? Para comprobar algo. ¿Para comprobar que? …Nada, no se le ocurría nada… ¿Si quería que la canción fuese para él? Que ridiculez, podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa. No tenia respuestas, no podría responder a las preguntas de Otoya aunque él también quisiera darles respuestas.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación aquel día, evito toda clase de preguntas de parte de Otoya, desde preguntas acerca de su canción, hasta preguntas relacionadas con él mismo, preguntas tales como; "¿Te gusto mi canción?", "¿Cuál es tu color preferido?", "¿Crees que la letra estuvo bien?", etc… Pero, ¡sorpresa! no había ninguna pregunta relacionada con su "beso", nada… Era como si a Otoya lo hubiese olvidado, sin embargo esto era imposible, por lo tanto la única conclusión que podía sacar era que el pelirrojo quería ignorar lo que había ocurrido, ignorarlo para luego olvidarlo. Era lo mejor, Tokiya también lo olvidaría, ya que según él , era algo que nunca debió haber pasado.

Termino abruptamente las preguntas con un "Estoy cansado Otoya, ya veté a dormir" y así el pelirrojo se fue resignado a su cama a dormir. Tokiya también lo hizo, le esperaba un día agotador y debía descansar.

A los días siguientes, el beso había pasado a la historia, una historia que se supone debía mantenerse olvidada, o al menos eso era la que Tokiya esperaba. Sin embargo la confusión de su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, de vez en cuando la imagen de ese calido beso venia a su memoria, invadiéndolo con pensamientos confusos e ideas que simplemente intentaba suprimir. De vez en cuando pasaba por sus pensamiento la vaga idea de que quizás era el principio de algo. ¿ Amor? Es imposible…

_— _¡Muy bien! ¡Esto es perfecto! _—_ Su compañero de cuarto, no se veía para nada confuso, después de aquel incidente seguía igual de alegre, nada había cambiado en él… Nada. Ahora estaba feliz en la habitación, mientras llevaba puesto un delantal azul y levantaba sus puños completamente decidido ¿Decidido para qué?

_—_¿Qué vas a hacer? _—_ le pregunto, sin parecer demasiado curioso, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo estaba, había interrumpido su lectura para saber que tramaba ahora su compañero.

_—_Natsuki dijo que es bueno para hornear tortas, así que mi plan es darle una a Nanami. _—_ Tokiya había olvidado aquel nombre, más bien no lo había olvidado, hace unos días había tenido un encuentro con la susodicha, lo que si había olvidado era como su compañero hablaba acerca de ella.

_—_ ¿Nanami? ¿Quieres decir Nanami Haruka? _—_ Era obvio que se trataba de la misma Nanami, pero simplemente soltó aquella pregunta, para que no se notara su conocimiento acerca de la mencionada.

_—_ ¿También conoces a Nanami? Tokiya. _— _"¿Cómo no conocerla? Si tú me hablas a cada momento de ella." Estuvo a punto de responder aquello, pero prefirió callar y seguir escuchando al pelirrojo. — Todos tienen una idea equivocada de ella, y está muy deprimida. ¡Por eso quiero hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo! — Sus palabras parecían sinceras, estas estaban acompañadas por una hermosa sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera o más bien era la sonrisa de un enamorado que quiere levantarle el ánimo a la persona que más ama.

Y hay estaba de nuevo, aquella molestia que creía olvidada volvió a aparecer en la mente de Tokiya, quería preguntarle al pelirrojo "¿Te gusta Nanami Haruka?", saber si lo que su mente le decía era verdad, comprobar aquello y con eso dar por sepultado toda la confusión de su mente. Sin embargo no pudo, solo pudo simplemente articular la pregunta…

— ¿Por qué vas tan lejos por ella? — También era demasiado obvio que su compañero tenía un cierto interés por Nanami, pero Tokiya, él simplemente no quería enterarse de aquello, no quería hacer desaparecer la enorme confusión de su mente y chocar fríamente con la realidad.

— Mmm… ¿Como lo puedo explicar? — ¿Qué era aquello? De nuevo sentía aquel enfado que sintió aquella vez al oír la canción del pelirrojo, de nuevo al escuchar hablar de esa chica, sintió una molestia enorme. Y Otoya no paraba de decir calificativos positivos acerca de Nanami Haruka. "Esta enamorado, quizás no se ha dado cuenta pero lo esta", "¿El beso no te significo nada?" y miles de aquellos pensamientos volvieron a invadir su mente. Aunque no quisiese, le era imposible que aquella clase de preguntas no surgieran.

Tokiya no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Kurusu Shou y del compañero de cuarto de esté, hasta que luego vio a Natsuki echar un montón de cosas a un recipiente, cosas que ni siquiera eran ingredientes para un pastel. En fin, Tokiya no necesitaba en ese momento ver que hacían con la supuesta "torta". Se dio la vuelta y siguió leyendo aquel libro o al menos eso hizo por unos minutos.

La comida de Natsuki había resultado un desastre total y ahora tenía a Otoya tirado en el suelo, quejándose de dolor por culpa de probar aquel supuesto "pastel", no podía dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Se levanto de su escritorio y lo fue a ayudar.

— Otoya, ¿vez lo que pasa por culpa de tus extrañas ideas? — Se agacho y le ayudo a levantarse, mientras que el pelirrojo seguía quejándose de dolor, lo llevó a su cama para que se recostara. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos, Shou había huido de Natsuki, mientras que esté lo siguió para darle de probar su extraña comida.

—Lo siento, Lo siento… — Otoya no paraba de decir aquello, mientras se recostaba en la cama. ¿Tan importante era aquel pastel? ¿Tan importante era Nanami Haruka? Quizás este era el momento indicado para aclarar todo. ¿Pero eso era lo que él realmente quería?

— Ya deja de quejarte y descansa. — Le quito los zapatos, para luego mirarlo fríamente y articular la pregunta que había evitado tanto, pero que sin embargo no dejaba de aparecer en su mente. — Otoya, dime ¿Estas tan preocupado por Nanami debido a que sientes algo por ella? — El pelirrojo se inclino de golpe en la cama, quedando sentado con la vista fija en Tokiya y con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas, mientras aquella hermosa sonrisa brillaba ante los ojos de Tokiya. — Nanami es una chica tan hermosa, pero no es solo aquello. Nanami hace que mi corazón lata tan fuerte, cuando pienso en ella siento que…. — Se detuvo, quizás al notar que la cara de Tokiya había cambiado, estaba más serio que de costumbre. — ¿Ocurre algo Tokiya?

— Nada, será mejor que duermas. — Dijo fríamente mientras se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cama para recostarse en ella, dejando a un Otoya bastante confundido, pero sin ánimos de preguntar nada.

Tokiya se mantuvo un buen rato mirando el techo, pensando lo ocurrido recientemente, hasta que se percato que la confusión de su mente había desaparecido, ya no estaba esa densa neblina en sus pensamientos. Había desaparecido abruptamente junto con sus esperanzas. Forjó una pequeña sonrisa, que lógicamente nadie vería, mientras una nueva pregunta aparecía en su mente "¿Esperanzas? ¿Esperanzas de qué?" Ya no era importante… Lo dejaría al olvido, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

¿La confusión había desaparecido? ¿O sólo comenzaría a transformarse en otra clase de neblina? Una densa y más confusa niebla oscurecería su mente con nuevas preguntas.

— ¡Tokiya! — El pelirrojo estaba al lado de él, se había levantado de su cama para acercase a la de Tokiya y mirándolo con cara curiosa. De nuevo Tokiya no se había percatado de la presencia de esté, hasta que escucho su nombre — ¿Te ocurre algo Tokiya? Estas algo extraño. — Ladeó la cabeza, lo que le dio un aspecto bastante tierno, demasiado para Tokiya.

— Dije que nada. — Lo mira con su típica cara de molestia. — ¿No que te sentías muy mal? Deberías estar descansando y no aquí. — Lo miro molesto, luego se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. — Estoy cansado Oto…

— "Estoy cansado Otoya, déjame dormir" — El pelirrojo emitió una pequeña risita al decir aquellas palabras, que de seguro ya sabía de memoria. — Siempre dices lo mismo Tokiya. ¿Tan agotador es ser Hayato? — Silencio, Tokiya lo estaba ignorando como de costumbre, lo que provocó una pequeña molestia de parte de Otoya. — ¡Tokiya! ¡Oye Tokiya! No me ignores, ¡no me ignores!

En la mente de Tokiya sólo estaba "Lárgate Otoya, no tengo ánimos de tus juegos ahora" sabia que si no le prestaba atención, su compañero tarde o temprano se aburriría y lo dejaría de molestar. Así que permaneció en su cama recostado, mirando hacia la muralla, hasta que el silencio se apodero de toda la habitación. "Esta bien así… Todo fue un simple error, un error que debe olvidarse por completo…" Aquel beso había sido un error, aquella confusión que nublo su mente llenándola de sentimientos, también había sido un error… Una simple ironía del destino que había querido darle los sentimientos que él buscaba para sus canciones, pero se los había dado equivocados.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar por un momento a Otoya que de seguro estaría dormido ¿Dormido? Lo estaba, pero al lado de él. Su compañero muy cómodamente estaba recostado en su cama, sin ninguna vergüenza, ni molestia. — ¡Otoya! ¿Quieres por favor ir a dormir a tu cama? — Lo movió un poco para que despertara.

— Tokiya… — Abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarlo un poco soñoliento — ¿Qué haces en mi cama? — Se restregó un ojo con la mano, para poder despertar mejor.

—¡Vé a dormir a tu cama! Apuesto que ni siquiera dormías. — Lo miro molesto, no quería tenerlo cerca luego de lo ocurrido hace un momento. Debía mantenerse lo más lejos hasta poder recuperarse de la realidad.

"¿Por qué insistes en aumentar mi confusión?"

—¡Vaya Tokiya eres genial! De verdad me hacia el dormido. —Rió un poco ante aquel comentario, como si la broma le hubiese resultado. — Pero es que tú me ignoraste… Pero ya no importa, parece que ahora estas mejor. — Esbozo una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviese aliviado de que Tokiya estuviese bien.

"No me sonrías, no me muestres aquella sonrisa…No lo hagas…"

—¡Tokiya! … de nuevo tienes esa cara seria. — Otoya infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia. — Tokiya también debe sonreír… No es difícil. ¡Mira! ¡Mira! — Forjó otra enorme sonrisa.

— Pero la sonrisa que me muestras ahora es fingida...No vale la pena si es…— Se detuvo al ver el rostro de Ittoki, que seguía sonriendo. Parecía que aquella sonrisa seria capaz de curar cualquier cosa…Aquella sonrisa lo maravillaba tanto. Definitivamente le encantaba verlo sonreír, aunque obviamente no lo admitiría. Y Otoya estaba tan cerca, de seguro se acercaba más y seria capaz de robarle otro beso.

— No es fingida, yo sonrío porque estoy feliz, me agrada estar cerca de Tokiya , pero me agradaría más que tú también lo estuvieras… — Hizo otro puchero, mientras se quedaba viendo fijamente a Tokiya, esté sin cambiar su expresión seria y monótona también le quedo viendo, sin emitir palabra alguna. — ¡Tokiya! No seas aburrido, sonríeme, sonríe como el día en el que me diste aquel beso…

¡Sorpresa! La mirada de Tokiya cambio completamente al oír aquello "Vaya con que recuerdas aquello", por un segundo sintió una enorme alegría, pero luego esta se desvaneció al instante al mirar el rostro de Otoya, parecía asustado, como si aquellas palabras que había dicho o más bien el hecho de nombrar aquel beso, hubiese sido algo catastrófico.

— Lo recuerdas… — Fue lo único que logro decir, mientras desviaba su mirada a otro rincón de la habitación, para no fijar sus ojos en el rostro asustado del pelirrojo. Luego de aquello hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, donde lo único que quedaba era que el pelirrojo se largara a dormir a su cama. — Veté a tu cama.

— Lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidar algo que resulto ser … — El pelirrojo se detuvo, parecía nervioso y avergonzado, ya que sus mejillas fueron adornadas con un leve sonrojo. — Maravilloso… — Su tono de voz disminuyo. — No puedo explicarlo muy bien, pero aquel día fui inmensamente feliz…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué estas diciendo? Es imposible Otoya, tú debiste olvidarlo. Eso es lo que pensaba y ahora… — Su mente estaba hecha un lío de pensamientos, no lograba asimilar muy bien lo que su compañero estaba diciendo, no lo comprendía. Ya que nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Otoya estuviera pasando por lo mismo, nunca se había imaginado que la palabra "maravilloso" hubiese sido compartida por ambos. ¿Y ahora que sentía? ¿Alegría? Era una buena posibilidad. ¿Debía seguir negando todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo? No lo sabia, en aquel momento no lo sabia o quizás no le importaba. Se quedo ahí, mirando el rostro nervioso de Otoya que quizás en este momento estaba sumergido en alguna densa confusión, al igual que él. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo rompió aquella atmosfera.

— ¿Ahora..? Oye Tokiya, ibas a decir algo. Estoy esperando a que termines la frase. — La cara de Otoya, seguía sonrojada pero aquel reclamo parecía más divertido que otra cosa, a pesar de que se notaba él enorme interés que sentía el pelirrojo por saber que iba a decir Tokiya.

— Y yo estoy esperando a que salgas de mi cama. — No pensaba finalizar la frase, aquella había salido debido al asombro y no era algo que pensaba decir.

— No saldré de aquí hasta que me digas que ibas a decir. — Otoya lo miro molesto y decidido a quedarse a dormir en aquella cama que no era suya.

— Entonces quédate, me da igual. — Estaba dispuesto a levantarse para ir a la cama de su compañero, ya que si esté se quedaría en su cama, lo más fácil seria irse a dormir a la de Otoya. Se intento levantar, pero la sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el pelirrojo lo tenia agarrado fuertemente del brazo para que no se levantara. — ¡Suéltame Otoya! — El enfado se podía ya apreciar en el rostro de Tokiya, pero para su compañero este rostro le parecía tan normal, que simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

— ¡No! Hasta que termines lo que ibas a decir. — Lo sujeto con mayor fuerza del brazo, hasta prácticamente colgarse de este, además su sonrisa volvió a resurgir en su rostro, de seguro producto de lo divertida que le parecía la situación.

— Entonces nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo aquí. — Tokiya se rindió con la idea de irse a la cama de Otoya y se quedo ahí, algo molesto, pero sin desistir ni pronunciar ninguna palabra acerca de lo anterior, quedándose simplemente recostado mirando la cara de Otoya, que también lo miraba, ambos esperando que alguno de los dos se rindiera.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en aquella atmosfera, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba ninguna palabra , ni tenían la intención de levantarse hacia la otra cama. Tokiya fijó sus ojos en los del pelirrojo que lo miraba sonriendo, el rubor en sus mejillas ya había desaparecido, dejándolo sólo con una mirada decidida, pero sin perder su maravillosa sonrisa. Era obvio que no pensaba largarse, hasta podría decirse que parecía cómodo acostado en aquella cama ajena, como si esta además le brindara seguridad . Ahora Tokiya sólo fijó su vista en la boca del pelirrojo, tan alegre y despreocupado. De vez en cuando Otoya emitía una pequeña risita. ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido? Era una situación molesta para Tokiya, la sonrisa del pelirrojo lo maravillaba, por eso quería borrarla…¿Cómo? Quizás con beso… Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sintiendo ganas de volver a robarle un beso y hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería volver a robar un beso? Y en ese momento se percato, al formular aquella pregunta se dio cuenta como su corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad más acelerada de lo normal. ¿Era por el simple hecho de tener a Otoya a su lado? ¿Por la minima distancia que los separaba? Y la pregunta principal era ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Se acerco más al menor, inconcientemente su rostro y su boca se acercaban a la de Otoya y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a unos centímetros de volver a repetir el incidente de hace unos días. Al notar el rostro de asombro del pelirrojo y al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de volver a hacer, Tokiya se aparto de golpe.

— Lo siento Oto.. — La frase no fue terminada, al igual que la canción que Otoya cantaba bajo la lluvia hace unos días, la historia se volvía a repetir. Pero esta vez era el pelirrojo que posaba nervioso sus labios sobre los de Tokiya y este quizás olvidándose de todo lo que le impidió antes dar el beso, olvidándose de todas aquellas cosas que en este momento no importaban, respondió al inexperto beso de su compañero y la palabra "maravilloso" volvió a surgir en se mente. Los labios del pelirrojo eran calidos y despejaban completamente su mente, era como la luz necesaria para hacer desaparecer la densa oscuridad.

**Notas finales: **

**El siguiente capitulo lo publica Noki, no nos demoraremos mucho esta vez , ya que como dije antes, ¡estamos de vacaciones! Bueno espero les haya gustado y nos perdonen por la enorme demora u.u **


	4. La verdad y lo ideal

**Nota:**

**¡HI! Aquí nuevamente Noki al habla, ¿Qué les traigo hoy? La continuación de nuestro querido fic de utapri ( e_e nadie nos quiere ¿para que tanta presentación? ;O; )**

**En fin les dejo de molestar y aquí esta el fic, disfrútenlo.**

**Recordando que Utapri no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Broccoli (sólo hacemos esto por el amor al yaoi)**

**PD: este capitulo vuelve a ser relatado a la vista y pensamientos de Otoya Ittoki.**

**Capitulo 4: La verdad y lo ideal. **

Aunque mantenía su sonrisa, Otoya estaba cada vez más inquieto, Nanami estaba teniendo varios problemas en las clases lo que lograba deprimirla aunque ella dijera que no. La preocupación aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba y sus esfuerzos por convencer a Ringo sensei habían sido en vano, ya que no podía hacer nada.

No lograba soportar la idea de ver a Nanami tan deprimida y todo parecía empeorar cuando llegaba la noche y estaba en su cuarto junto a su compañero. Tokiya se veía algo extraño al tiempo que habían pasado los días respecto al "beso", además siempre llegaba cansado y agotado, por lo cual no podían hablar mucho (al parecer, ser Hayato secretamente era bastante agotador)

Aquel día del "beso". Una vez de que ambos se hubiesen secado de la lluvia y ya tranquilos en su cuarto, Otoya había bombardeado a Tokiya con preguntas de todo tipo que le venían a la cabeza, pero aquello no había sido del agrado para su compañero y le había cortado.

Seguían pasando los días y Otoya no paraba de pensar que tal vez sólo molestaba a Tokiya preguntándole tantas cosas, tal vez ese beso si había sido sólo para callarle y si así hubiese sido, él realmente no quería saberlo aunque le matara la curiosidad, por lo cual dejo de preguntar, pero aun así no podía olvidar cada momento de aquel día.

Y aunque intentaba varias cosas para animar a la linda y deprimida Nanami o para alegrar al cansado Tokiya que veía a veces por la noche, cuando éste volvía muy tarde después de salir todo el día ,sin que nadie supiera donde iba, aparte de él. (ya que Otoya había descubierto el secreto por accidente).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¿De nuevo vas a salir? Siempre llegas muy cansado. No te sobreesfuerzos en lo que hagas. — Preocupado le dijo a su compañero que estaba apunto de salir del cuarto mientras él estaba sentado en el suelo sobre unos cojines, sosteniendo su guitarra en las manos.

— Gracias… — dijo Tokiya. — Por favor no me esperes despierto, tal vez ni llegue y creo que eres capas de esperar toda la noche.

— ¡MO! Pero me preocupo por mi compañero de cuarto, además se siente triste dormir solo — hizo un puchero para tratar de convencer a su compañero de que volviera en la noche.

Aquel acto al parecer había convencido a Tokiya, ya que antes de irse menciono de que volvería en la noche, aunque no sabía a que hora. Después de lograr su cometido el día avanzaba muy lento para Otoya, no habían pasado muchos días de haber entrado a la Academia y ya había conocido a mucha gente agradable, entre ellos los mejores habían sido la linda chica que había quedado en su clase Nanami Haruka y su serio compañero de cuarto Ichinose Tokiya (aunque con éste no llevara ni siquiera una relación de amistad, sólo eran como "conocidos").

Tokiya era el hermano gemelo menor de Hayato y eso había hecho emocionar mucho a Otoya cuando se entero (ya que al principio creyó que era aquel Idol) pero su compañero muy molesto le había aclarado que no era ese "Frívolo" cantante. Otoya no comprendía porque había dicho eso de alguien como Hayato (alguien que cantaba canciones que hacían alegrar a las demás personas no podía ser llamado "Frívolo". Ya que lo que hacia Hayato era lo que quería llegar a hacer el pelirrojo… "Alguien que pudiera alegrar a las demás personas con la música") y además de ser su hermano. En varias ocasiones le había preguntando sobre Hayato pero no lograba sacar más que el enojo del interrogado, claramente Tokiya y Hayato no parecían llevarse bien pero… ¿Por qué?

En el mismo día Otoya la paso junto a Nanami, Natsuki, Tomochika y Masato, conversaban de varias cosas y en ocasiones Shou se unía al grupo o más bien era obligado a unirse por Natsuki. El día había pasado lento y cuando ya estaba el crepúsculo todos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto. Al llegar a su cuarto como lógica éste estaba vacío y al pelirrojo no le gustaba para nada aquel silencio, por lo cual tomo su guitarra y se puso a cantar canciones de otros cantantes, ya que aun no era capas de que se le ocurriera una melodía y cantara con su propia letra.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y él aburrimiento asechaba en el ambiente y como no tenia con quien hablar, él alegre pelirrojo comenzó a hacer cosas de niño de primaria, saltando en la cama riendo sin parar.

— ¡MO! Es aburrido sin escuchar el "¡Otoya! Haces mucho ruido, además estas haciendo mucho desorden ya quédate quieto" — Algo molesto, tomó aire e inflo sus mejillas al pensar en el regaño que posiblemente esa noche no escucharía. — Tokiya tarda mucho ¡mucho! …

Levantándose mientras seguía protestando por estar solo, se encamino hacia la ventana para ver las estrellas (posiblemente ya era bastante tarde, tal vez aun más tarde de lo que acostumbraba a llegar Tokiya). Corría un viento fresco que golpeaba la cara de Otoya y una luna tan grande y brillante ¡era majestuosa!

Una idea paso rápidamente por la mente de Otoya; y… ¿si iba buscar a Tokiya? ¡Ah! Pero ya era bastante tarde para salir de la academia, además no sabía en que trabajaba o hacia, ¿dónde quedaba el trabajo de Tokiya? Que desilusión término siendo esa idea, si tan solo Otoya supiera más.

— ¿Y si lo espero a la entrada de la academia? — dijo desanimado, pero aquello tampoco era una mala idea, así que arreglo el desorden del cuarto y salió hacia la entrada, seguro Tokiya se sorprendería.

Después de un largo camino, en donde Otoya corría entremedio de árboles y más árboles, se detuvo de golpe, ya que el ruido de unas voces le hizo detener su paso. Por instinto se escondió detrás de un árbol y mirando de donde provenía aquella voz, consiguió localizar a dos figuras.

Uno era un completo desconocido para Otoya, pero la otra persona era Tokiya y ambos estaban al lado de un auto negro. Aunque sabia que estar espiando y escuchando conversaciones ajenas, era malo, no pudo marcharse de aquel lugar. Además había encontrado a Tokiya no podía irse.

Aunque trato por un rato de taparse los oídos para no escucharlos, termino oyendo algo que le sorprendió bastante, aquel tipo desconocido había llamado a Tokiya, "Hayato"… pero entonces ¿quien estaba allí no era su compañero? ¿Hayato estaba parado a metros de él? … Al pensar que podía ser Hayato, el corazón de Otoya saltó de emoción ya que no sabía como actuar frente a una celebridad como él.

El sujeto subió al auto y dejo al supuesto "Hayato" en aquel lugar, aunque no tenía mucho sentido ¿Por qué Hayato se quedaría aquí? ¿Venia a ver a Tokiya? ¿Tal vez venia a dar una clase especial? Estas y más preguntas venían sin parar a su mente. No pudo aguantar mucho más el estar quieto, así que decidió asomarse para ver en que dirección se iba el famoso Hayato, pero no pudo encontrarle con la mirada ¿aquella persona se había ido? ¡Imposible! Estaba allí hace segundos y como no pudo encontrarlo salio de su escondite para buscarle.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde esta? — Se hablo para si mismo.

— Así que eras tú… — Escuchó una voz familiar que venia de detrás de otro árbol, del susto se dio la vuelta deprisa y vio allí a la persona que buscaba. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah… — Por un momento el miedo se apodero del pelirrojo, temía que fuera regañado pero… ¡un momento! Aquel no era Tokiya, pero "¿Así que eras tú?" Eso había dicho, como es que le conocía ¿Tokiya le había hablado de él? Era posible, aun así le hablaba con tanta familiaridad era extraño. — Lo siento ¡Ha-Hayato-sama! Sólo vine a buscar a Tokiya…

— ¿Hayato? — El chico que tenia en frente, mostraba aquella misma expresión seria y un poco malhumorada de su compañero, no parecía ser Hayato .— ¿De hace cuanto estas aquí?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería escuchar su conversación! Hasta tapé mis oídos, creí que eras Tokiya pero aquel señor te dijo Hayato… lo que significa. — No sabia como seguir, la mente de Otoya se estaba poniendo llena de ideas y preguntas, no podía concentrarse en articulas sus palabras claras, estaba muy confundido.

—Esto será un grave problema… —dijo aquella persona de la que ya no sabia quien era en verdad, dando un suspiro de resignación. — Bueno si te das cuenta, no creo que pueda ocultártelo.

—¿Ocultarlo? ¿Qué trata de decir? — La confusión no podía ser más grande hasta que en un segundo la mente de Otoya quedo en blanco y solo quedaba en ella una pregunta "¿Son la misma persona?"… No podía ser, ya encontraba raro que Tokiya hablara mal de Hayato aun siendo hermanos, pero si eran la misma persona, él estaría hablando mal de si mismo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tenia Tokiya para ocultarlo? ¿No quería que lo miraran como Hayato? Miles y miles de preguntas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente. — Tú… eres…

— Pregunta, si te diste cuenta, si tanto quieres saber. Pregúntalo. — ¿Decirlo haría que él le respondiera? Tokiya siempre evitaba las preguntas que le hacia, pero esta vez le estaba incitando a decirla. No quería meterse donde no debía ¿Qué tenia que hacer ahora? ¿Preguntar o no?

— Son la misma persona ¿no? — Termino diciéndolo, aunque no esperaba que le respondiera y sin querer ver el rostro del interrogado cerró sus ojos y bajo su cabeza. — ¡Lo siento por meterme donde no debía! Fui un… — No pudo terminar de hablar Tokiya o Hayato quien fuese, le había agarrado del brazo y le había obligado ha caminar en dirección de vuelta a la academia — ¡E-espera!

— Necesito hablar contigo y en el cuarto será más privado. —¿En el cuarto? Significa que él si era Tokiya, lo que había descubierto era real, aquella persona que había sido nombrada por "Hayato" era en verdad su compañero de cuarto. Sus dudas tal vez serian aclaradas en el cuarto de ambos ¿Tokiya le despejaría su mente confundida y le explicaría?

Aquella noche la emoción y la felicidad de Otoya no podía ser más grande (aunque estaba muy confundido porque Tokiya usaba palabras complicadas que sólo enredaban más al pelirrojo), jamás había charlado tanto con su compañero, pasaban horas en las que ambos hablaron, y aunque Tokiya tenia motivos para estar enojado se veía calmado y paciente.

— ¿Podré confiar en ti? — dijo finalizando aquel muchacho de ojos azules. — ¿Podrás guardar bien el secreto y seguir tratándome ante los demás como el hermano de "Hayato"?

—¡Claro que puedes confiar en mi! —dijo animado lleno de energía. — Tokiya puede confiar en mí, ¡prometo no defraudarte!

— Tampoco exageres. Bien entonces, confiare esta vez en ti y veré si en el futuro podré seguir haciéndolo, Otoya.

— ¡Es un trato! — Y alzando su meñique para querer entrelazarlo con el de su compañero como un juego de niños. — Vamos ¡vamos!

— No haré eso… —Y levantándose de su asiento se marchó cansado hacia su cama.

Ambos no habían dormido nada, pero Otoya tenia aun mucha energía, no como su compañero que se notaba lo cansado que estaba, pero sin reprochar esta vez también se levantó de su asiento y se tiró en su cama muy alegre. No sólo había sido la primera vez en que ellos hablaron mucho, si no que ahora tenían un secreto compartido y Tokiya confiaba en él. por lo cual jamás le defraudaría, era un paso enorme para llegar a ser bueno amigos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tokiya estaba siendo tan terco como él, por más que le pedía que le dijera lo que iba a decir, el peliazul no pareciera que fuera a doblar su palabra de no decirle, y estaba bastante molesto porque Otoya aun insistía. No sólo se había quedado en la cama de su compañero, si no que también le había sujetado del brazo para que este no fuera a irse. Ambos se habían quedado en esa posición mirándose.

El rostro de Tokiya como siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero como para el pelirrojo no era nada nuevo, éste le respondía con una sonrisa, nadie parecía querer rendirse, nadie decía nada pero el ambiente no parecía molesto, es más, Otoya estaba muy feliz de estar allí recostado junto a su compañero. Para él no era un simple juego, pero todo era muy divertido, hasta que…

Tokiya estaba muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que podría sentir que venia a entrelazar sus labios nuevamente, la sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar, aunque los nervios le jugaban la mala pasada y el sonrojo en su rostro volvía a salir, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y no solo a aceptarlo también a devolvérselo (esa era la clave para que Tokiya sonriera, esa era la magia para traspasar su felicidad). Algo salio mal… el beso no fue dado y Otoya quedo viendo como su compañero se había alejado de golpe, como si se estuviera reprochando a si mismo.

Posiblemente su compañero estuviese tan confundido como él, tal vez se sentía mal por haberlo besado sin permiso bajo la lluvia, aunque no supiera la razón, si fuera así estonces no debía hacer que se sintiera culpable, quien daría ahora aquel paso seria Otoya . Antes que su compañero pudiese disculparse, lleno de nervios se enderezo hasta el rostro de su compañero.

Sus labios volvían ha estar juntos, Otoya había besado a Tokiya y se sorprendió por la reacción de éste (creía que le alejaría de golpe, pero fue una respuesta diferente) Tokiya había respondido al beso de Otoya y se lo estaba devolviendo, aunque su baja experiencia en esto era notoria y hacia que no supiera como continuar, su compañero parecía guiarle bastante bien.

El sonrojo en ambos podía notarse, hasta que luego ambos separaron sus labios, pero sus rostros seguían tan cerca y sus miradas no se podían apartar. Los nervios le inundaban todo su ser… hasta creyó que sus manos temblaban por lo que las oculto en su espalda y esta vez volvió a sonreír más deprisa que antes.

— Tokiya… yo… — dijo nervioso, sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Lo siento, esto no se debe Otoya, estas confundido y yo también. — Y rápidamente su compañero se levanto de la cama. — Necesito pensar esto bien… lo siento. — Y vio como su compañero se acercaba a la puerta de salida mientras se tocaba su cabeza

Aquella noche bajo la lluvia, Tokiya también se había ido, el inocente pelirrojo no lo consideraba como si huyera, no veía a su compañero como un cobarde, jamás pensaría aquello. Pero esta vez iba a hacer lo mismo.

Mientras que le llevo unos segundo volver a la realidad (segundos en los que Tokiya ya había logrado escapar del cuarto) no le dejaría irse y sin acordarse de ponerse zapatos salio corriendo tras él. Tokiya también había salido corriendo pero Otoya lo pudo captar con la vista para seguirle, estaba seguro que si corría tan rápido como lo hacia cada mañana alcanzaría a Tokiya en poco tiempo.

—¡No me sigas! — Escucho hablar a su compañero que iba delante de él. —Necesito pensar todo lo ocurrido.

— Pero no puedes pensar solo, algo que se hizo de a dos. —le grito en respuesta el pelirrojo

Tokiya había doblado en una esquina y estaba cerca de bajar las escaleras. Mientras que en la misma curva, Otoya por poco seguía de largo, pero pudo parar para continuar su carrera, la distancia entre ambos no era tanto. Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras Tokiya ya estaba en la mitad llegando al lado inferior. Otoya tratando de darse un impulso extra saltó unos tres escalones, pero su aterrizaje falló.

—¡Otoya! — sólo logro escuchar eso y nada más, el miedo se apodero en segundos de su cuerpo, su pie había resbalado en el escalón al cual había aterrizado y era seguro que caería fuertemente y chocaría con la pared.

Por instinto cerró los ojos deseando que no llegara a pasar nada grave, deseando que aquel golpe que recibiría no llegara a ser más que un pequeño golpe. En aquel momento sólo pensó en una persona, aunque aquella persona ya no estaba con él, en sus pensamientos podía oír su voz, aunque no podía recordar su rostro había alcanzado a recordar una sonrisa. La sonrisa de una bella mujer, luego sintió como unos brazos le abrazaban con fuerza… Tras esto el fuerte golpe sonó en los pasillos vacíos.

Al ver que no había sido tan fuerte aquel golpe abrió sus ojos, pero su sorpresa había sido inmensa, Tokiya estaba a su lado protegiéndole con su cuerpo ¿Tokiya se había lanzado a salvarle de tal golpe? Sí, esa era la razón por la que no había sido nada grave para él… pero ¿si su compañero estaba herido?

— ¡TOKIYA! — grito asustado y comenzó a ver cada centímetro del cuerpo de su compañero, temiendo algo horrible - Estas…

— No grites o harás que venga gente. — Su compañero parecía muy molesto. —¡No puedes tener mas cuidado! ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese alcanzado ha agarrarte?

No pudo decir nada, sólo recibió el sermón de su compañero aun preocupado y cuando éste termino, Otoya no paro de disculparse, estaba tan asustado y preguntaba a cada segundo si su compañero estaba bien (ya que por su lado, él no había recibido daño alguno).

— Fue mi culpa… lo lamento tanto… ¿te duele algo? ¿Estas herido?…

— Estoy bien. Volvamos al cuarto antes que venga la gente curiosa . —Otoya se levantó fácilmente y le brindo ayuda a su compañero. Vio como éste hacia una mueca de dolor al levantarse. — No es nada… —Se apresuró a decir, pues el rostro de Otoya volvía a estar preocupado y asustado. — Vamos, sube con cuidado.

Otoya comprobó como si había dolor en su compañero, esté no podía evitar demostrarlo cada vez que pisaba con su pie derecho. Si era muy grave le obligaría a ir a algún medico, pero aunque le preguntara lo mas lógico era que Tokiya no le respondería ¿Qué podía hacer? … además por aquel accidente no pudo ni siquiera conversar sobre el beso…

Esta vez la magia no había funcionado. Tokiya estaba muy molesto y a cada momento le volvía a decir al preocupado pelirrojo que debería tener más cuidado, que podría lastimarse y que no fuera tan impulsivo, a todo esto Otoya sólo respondía con un "Si" o un "lo siento".

Luego de que ambos se hubiesen calmado, Tokiya mando al pelirrojo a dormir como si tuviera poder de tutoría sobre él, pero después de todo lo que había pasado Otoya no se negó y se acostó en su cama tapado hasta su cabeza. Permaneció ahí, escuchando a su compañero que continuaba despierto, quizás por horas aunque no supo que hacia. El sueño término apoderándose del menor, y aquella noche soñó con todo lo que había pasado, desde lo peor, que había sido la caída y el intento del pastel, hasta el dulce y tierno beso que dio y recibió de Tokiya.

Por la mañana siguiente, el menor había despertado bastante tarde, provocando incluso que perdiera las primeras horas de clases (Tokiya siempre le despertaba antes de salir) pero este día no había sido despertado, incluso ni siquiera había escuchado los movimientos por la mañana de Tokiya. Cuando miró en dirección a su cama, era lógico, él ya no estaba allí.

Dando un profundo suspiro prendió el televisor mientras se levantaba, escuchando el tiempo que haría en el día y viendo algunas noticias.

—Cuando las personas están enojadas, conversan y arreglan sus problemas . — Mascullaba mientras metía un cepillo de dientes color rojo a su boca. —no… teñes podque… evitadme - decía casi inentendible mientras cepillaba sus dientes, hasta que algo le hizo salir del baño aun con espuma en la boca.

En el televisor anunciaban un concierto, Hayato iba a dar un concierto, en donde iba a presentar un nuevo tema, Otoya que ya sabia sobre lo de Tokiya y Hayato no pudo evitar sorprenderse… ¿Y si aquel dolor en el pie de su compañero fuese más grave del que le había demostrado? La preocupación volvía a inundar el corazón del joven pelirrojo.

**Nota final:**

**¿Y bien? O_oU claramente casi me matan a mi otoya D: que tenia en la cabeza la idiota que relataba - (la que relata)**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado, gracias por haber leído y espero publico lector que les haya agradado…**

**è_e bien, ahora, informe de ultimo minuto… Luki y yo estamos muriéndonos de hambre, somos pobres ;_; y nuestra comida son los reviews, en el capitulo anterior no tuvimos muchos. No querrán que nos muramos :'D ¿verdad? Así que esperamos sus Reviews**

**Atte: NokiandLuki**


	5. La tormenta que pronto llegara

**Notas: ** ¡Lo sentimos! No merecemos perdón….Ni miles de "lo siento" compensaran la enorme, ENORME tardanza.

Recordar que está narrado desde la perspectiva de Tokiya.

Uta no prince-sama, no nos pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Broccoli, a nosotras simplemente nos toca esperar ansiosamente por la segunda temporada.

**Capítulo 5: La tormenta que pronto llegara. **

Le costaba caminar con aquella pierna, a decir verdad le dolía bastante y ha pesar de que los días pasaran, el dolor no parecía disminuir para nada, debiendo hacer un gran esfuerzo para caminar normalmente y que los otros no lo notaran. Sin embargo un simple dolor no le haría perder su oportunidad para presentar su nueva canción, ni siquiera las palabras que su manager le decía, acerca de no preocuparse demasiado por la música, que Hayato siempre era talentoso en otros aspectos, tales como programas o series de televisión. ¡¿No preocuparse mucho por la música?! ¡Ni de broma! Para eso había creado a Hayato, para poder transmitir sentimiento hacia los demás a través de sus melodías. Se detuvo un momento al recordar que él ya no era capaz de transmitir nada en sus canciones. Hyuga-sensei siempre se lo tenía que repetir.

— ¡Hayato! ¿Estás prestando atención? — le reclamaba un hombre de edad madura, encargado del evento en el que se presentaría dentro de unos días— Últimamente estas bastante distraído. — Le miro, para luego emitir una carcajada. — Quizás el gran Hayato se haya enamorado de alguna jovencita.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Le respondió, levantando un poco el tono de su voz, lo que hizo que el hombre se sorprendiera un poco. — Puede seguir dándome las instrucciones para aquel día.

— Claro. — algo asustado por el fuerte cambio de Hayato, el hombre decidió seguir con lo que decía, ahora ya no importando si le prestaban o no atención. —Tú vas a abrir el espectáculo, de seguro eso atraerá a un montón de gente. Debes salir por esta entrada… — Le indico el hombre, que se movía tratando de explicar el lugar, moviéndose en un escenario que ahora estaba vacío, debido a que solo era un ensayo.

A pesar de que Tokiya intento prestarle atención, le fue imposible. Nuevamente su mente empezó a jugarle malas pasadas y esta vez fue por el simple hecho de aquellas palabras que acababa de escuchar.

"Quizás el gran Hayato se haya enamorado…"

¡Imposible! Sí fuese así, no tendría problemas para expresar sentimientos en sus canciones, si fuese así, sus canciones no estarían vacías. Además "enamorado" era una palabra demasiado grande para aquello, a pesar de que la imagen de aquel ultimo beso se repetía constantemente cada vez que se reiteraba aquella palabra y que el recuerdo marcado de su corazón latiendo a una enorme velocidad producto de aquel simple contacto, era latente.

"Todos aquellos sentimientos se deben borrar…"

Nunca debieron haber existido aquellos dos besos, a pesar de lo calido que eran, nunca tuvieron que haberse dado. Tampoco debía haberse deleitado tanto con la sonrisa del pelirrojo o haberse alegrado tanto cuando supo que para él, la palabra maravilloso también había aflorado luego de aquel primer beso. Después de todo, sabia muy bien que Otoya estaba enamorado de Nanami Haruka y a decir verdad ahora la idea que tenia acerca de aquella mujer había cambiado bastante, a pesar de que no lo sabia muy bien, pero Nanami resultaba ser una especie de musa, que no solo había ayudado a Otoya, si no también a su compañero Jinguji Ren

— ¡Hayato! — Su manager estaba justo al lado de él, por supuesto que Tokiya no se había dado cuenta de aquello. — Es hora de irse, hoy el ensayo terminara más temprano para ti.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? Quedan muy pocos días para el evento y…— Tokiya fue cortado rápidamente, impidiéndole seguir con sus palabras de reclamo.

— No se puede ensayar cuando no se presta atención. — El hombre le miro algo compasivo. — Ve a descansar por hoy, recuerda que mañana tendrás el doble de trabajo, ¿recuerdas que debes firmar autógrafos y dos entrevistas para la televisión?

—Sí…— respondió fríamente, al percatarse de que quizás ni tiempo tendría para volver a practicar la canción que presentaría luego. Había desperdiciado su tiempo pensando de nuevo en todas aquellas cosas, se había sumergido de nuevo en aquel laberinto de pensamientos y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su mente y mucho menos poder controlar su corazón.

—Antes que te vayas. — dijo el manager, interrumpiendo abruptamente los pensamientos del cantante. — Puedo recomendarte algo… — La voz de éste era tranquila, pero su rostro demostraba seriedad, indicando de que lo que diría seria bastante complejo. — Enamorarse no le hace nada de bien a un idol como tú…— Finalizo estas palabras, acercándose a Tokiya y dándole un golpecito en el hombro. — Ve a descansar.

¿Enamorarse? De nuevo le habían dicho algo como aquello, ¿tan notoria era su actitud?, pero aun así no aceptaría que estaba enamorado, no necesita aceptarlo después de todo tenia que terminar luego con todo aquello, ya que tal como le había dicho su manager, enamorarse no le hace bien a un idol. Luego de unos minutos se percato que se había quedado solo en aquel lugar y nuevamente había perdido su tiempo pensando y pensando.

"¿Qué esta pasando? Deja de inundar mi mente y arruinar mi corazón."

Al formular aquello en su mente, la imagen de su compañero volvió a surgir en su cabeza, debía quitarse luego aquellas ideas y seguir su vida como si nada pasase, ya que hacer lo contrario, es decir dejarse llevar por todas aquellas sensaciones lo llevaría a un camino que de seguro seria el caos, no solo para él, si no que también para Otoya. Ya había sido suficiente haberlo confundido con aquel primer beso.

Debía ponerle fin a todo aquello ahora...

En el camino de vuelta a la academia, Tokiya solo pudo pensar en la manera de terminar con todo aquello. Quizás pidiéndole al director que le cambiara de compañero de cuarto, pero eso seria simplemente escapar de la situación, además dejaría a Otoya más confundido de lo que seguro ya estaba, por lo tanto descarto esa idea inmediatamente. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle claro lo que pensaba a Otoya e ir alejándose poco a poco de él, era lo mejor para los dos.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, preparado para tener su segunda larga conversación con Otoya, se dio cuanta de que su compañero no se encontraba ahí. La habitación estaba tan tranquila y silenciosa, que parecía otra ante los ojos de Tokiya. Por lo tanto decidió quedarse ahí y esperarlo, ya que de seguro su pie le dolería bastante si se ponía a buscarlo por la enorme academia.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, simplemente alcanzo a sentarse en su cama, para luego oír como unos pasos acelerados se acercaban a la habitación. Era lógico que aquellos pasos fueran los de su compañero que seguramente vendría corriendo, desobedeciendo las reglas de no correr en los pasillos.

— ¡Tokiya! — grito emocionado el pelirrojo, mientras abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación, comprobando nuevamente que Otoya quizás no sabia que era golpear la puerta antes de entrar. — ¡Que alegría que hoy hayas llegado temprano! — dijo emocionado, mientras aquella felicidad podía demostrarse al notar comos sus ojos se iluminaban.

— ¿Corriste sólo para decir eso? — Le miro fríamente, dando a entender que no le interesaba que el pelirrojo haya corrido para verle, aunque su desinterés quizás fuese mentira.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo corrí para darte la bienvenida. — Otoya al percatarse del rostro de su compañero, se acerco hacia él. — ¿Aún te duele tu pie? — dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba preocupación.

— Te he dicho miles de veces que no. — Miro su pierna por un pequeño momento, para luego volver a fijar sus ojos en el rostro de su compañero, ya que había algo diferente en él. En los últimos días el pelirrojo se veía bastante decaído, quizás debido al último incidente que habían tenido o quizás tenía algún problema con alguno de los compañeros de su clase. Sin embargo en aquel momento sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente, no solo había recuperado el brillo alegre normal, si no que ahora era algo más intenso. — ¿A qué se debe esa cara alegre? — La pregunta simplemente salió de sus labios, aunque esta solo hubiese sido parte de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Alegre? — Se pregunto el pelirrojo para si mismo, mientras ponía una cara como si estuviera pensando el motivo de aquella alegría. — Es porque tú llegaste temprano. — Sonrío nuevamente posando su mirada en la cara de Tokiya. — Últimamente ya ni siquiera te veo, llegas demasiado tarde y yo a veces pienso…— Bajo la mirada y poco a poco disminuyo la voz. —…que estas enfadado conmigo. — dijo lo ultimo en un tono que Tokiya no pudo escuchar.

— ¿Qué? Otoya si lo dices tan bajo, no te oiré. — Le miro, para darse cuenta que la sonrisa ya no estaba en el rostro del pelirrojo, era increíble como se borraba por cosas tan pequeñas. — Da igual, de todos modos no creo que sea solo eso el motivo de tu felicidad. — La imagen de Nanami Haruka paso rápidamente por la mente de Tokiya, "¿Quizás ella?" Ella era la única capaz de alegrar a Otoya de esa forma y lo más probable que así fuese, sin embargo pensaba seguir insistiendo. — Me vas a decir ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

—Yo…—su rostro volvió a cambiar, esta vez proyectando uno decidido y en parte lleno de felicidad por lo que iba a decir. — ¡He decidido ir a verte en tu presentación! Debo asegurarme de que tú pie este bien y aunque solo vaya como espectador me esforzare por ver que Tokiya este bien, además podré verte cantar y…

— ¡Otoya! — Lo callo de golpe, pronunciado su nombre con una voz fría. — No se te ocurra asistir, alguien que no es fan de Hayato, no merece estar en ese lugar. — Fijo su vista al suelo, evitando ver el rostro de Otoya, pero pronunciando sus palabras en un tono decidido como intentando ordenarle al pelirrojo de que no fuera.

— ¿Qué? pero Tokiya…— la voz comenzaba a alterarse. — Yo iré por mi cuenta, no tienes que preocuparte por mí...

— Mi pie esta bien, así que no necesitas aparecerte por ahí. — continuo explicando. — además sabes lo sospechoso que seria que te vieran en un concierto de Hayato, alguien que nunca tuvo interés en él. — Tokiya sabía que su compañero continuaría insistiendo, pero también suponía que solo había una forma de detenerlo.

— Pero yo estoy muy entusiasmado en ver como cantas y entre la multitud ni siquiera me vas a ver. — Su rostro estaba casi suplicante. — ¡Mo! ¡Tokiya! Quiero verte cantar, además se que tu pie no esta bien, pero también soy conciente de que no puedes cancelar un evento por aquello. —Levanto su mano, empuñándola en muestra de lo decidido que estaba. — Así que estaré ahí, para ver que todo salga bien.

—Silencio Otoya… — volvió a mirarlo, esta vez decidido a lastimarlo y con eso dar por terminada toda la confusión. — Me aburres con tu actitud ¿Crees que puedes llegar y meterme en mi vida como si fueras alguien cercano a mi? Sólo eres un simple compañero de cuarto, sólo eso, así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas. — Se levanto de la cama. — No se te ocurra aparecer ahí, si quieres verme cantar, puedes ver el evento por televisión. — Se dirigió a la puerta, para salir de ahí. No quería ver la reacción de Otoya luego de haberle dicho aquellas palabras, abrió la puerta y salio al pasillo caminando lentamente por este.

Podía decir que ya se había terminado todo, ahora su mente se calmaría con el tiempo y quería pensar que Otoya también podría arreglar por su parte la confusión que él le había provocado, de seguro luego de unos días el pelirrojo volvería a alegrar la vida de sus compañeros y dedicarles aquellas hermosas sonrisas, aunque Tokiya debía prepararse quizás para no volver a ver aquella sonrisa jamás, jamás dedicada a él y era algo que se lo merecía, lo sabia muy bien.

Su pecho dolía, mucho más que el dolor de su pie al caminar, aquellas palabras que había dicho le habían dolido bastante y ahora estaba sumergiendo su corazón en la tristeza. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya no debía…. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se esforzó por no volver al cuarto en aquellos pocos días que quedaban para la presentación e intento concentrar su mente únicamente en el trabajo, dedicando casi todas las horas del día en aquello. Trataba de simplemente asistir a las clases para luego marcharse rápidamente, en el poco tiempo que se mantenía en la academia, nunca se encontró con Otoya, pero si tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Nanami Haruka .

Aquel día mientras entraba a una tienda para comprar algunas cosas que su manager le había encargado, se encontró de frente con aquella estudiante de la clase A. Parecía preocupada y apresurada por salir de la tienda.

—Pareces ocupada. — Dijo Tokiya, suponiendo que en algo estaba metida la chica, para tener aquella cara de preocupación. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el pelirrojo.

—Un amigo está…— Hizo una pausa, para luego agachar la cabeza como teniendo miedo de mirar a Tokiya a los ojos — Syo-kun irá a una audición, así que estamos tratando de ayudarlo.

—Pueden darse el lujo ¿eh? — La muchacha se sorprendió antes estas palabras. — Poner toda la atención en otra gente. — Y Tokiya decía todo esto en plural, debido a que con las palabras de Nanami, no pudo evitar no recordar a su compañero de habitación, y es que Nanami Haruka era igual que Otoya Ittoki, no les importaba gastar de su tiempo para poder ayudar a alguien e inclusive se esforzaban tanto por resolver los problemas, que si no lo conseguían terminaban dañándose y entristeciéndose ellos mismos. O al menos esa era la imagen que Haruka Nanami le trasmitía, gracias a los contantes relatos que Otoya le había contado acerca de la chica.

—No es como piensas. — Haruka Nanami, volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero esta vez debido a la tristeza que seguramente sentía al no haber sido comprendida.

—Buena suerte. —Quiso finalizar Tokiya, que ya no quería seguir viendo ese rostro triste de la muchacha, no quería volver a acordarse o que su mente imaginara el rostro triste de Otoya, al haberle dicho las últimas palabras antes de salir de su habitación. Nanami dijo algunas otras palabras antes de largarse del lugar, pero no llegaron a los oídos de Tokiya, estaba demasiado preocupado en evitar volver a aquellos pocos días atrás.

Nuevamente su corazón dolía, al igual que todas las veces que recordaba lo que le había hecho al pelirrojo. Su manager podía notar lo ido que estaba Tokiya y muchas veces le había dicho que mejor cancelara la presentación. No podía, era su oportunidad para mostrar que él de verdad solo quería cantar, debía alejar la imagen de Otoya de su mente… El evento estaba demasiado cerca.

Notas finales: Si aún nos siguen, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Tristeza bajo la tormenta

**Notas: ** Recordar que este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Ittoki Otoya.

Uta no prince-sama no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Broccoli.

**Capítulo 6: Tristeza bajo la tormenta.**

Desde que se había enterado del concierto de Hayato, Otoya estaba tan emocionado pensando en que iría, y ahora lo estaba mucho más, ya que sabía que Hayato era Tokiya. Él amaba como cantaba su compañero, amaba su destreza y en la música lo consideraba un gran rival. Pero no sabía cómo tomaría esto su compañero, ya que seguro él estaba molesto. Todo debido a que por culpa suya, se había lastimado el pie y de seguro a Tokiya debía dolerle.

Estaba preocupado por el accidente que había provocado él mismo, desanimado al pensar que Tokiya estuviera tan molesto con él que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Y aunque el pelirrojo quisiera hablar con su compañero, no podía, ya que Tokiya estaba tan ocupado que ya ni siquiera lo veía.

Pero justo un día que estaba con dos de sus compañeros de clases conversando y claro lleno de alegría al estar con Nanami, que aun con las preocupaciones y miedos que tenía no podía evitar sonreír ante ella. Vio por la ventana del salón en el que estaban, como su compañero de cuarto venia entrando a la academia (muchos se preguntaban el porqué Tokiya salía tanto de la academia, algo que Otoya tenía bien claro, ¡sabia el porqué de su gran ausencia!). El corazón del pelirrojo latió a gran velocidad, entusiasmado y animado al saber que tendría al fin la oportunidad de hablar con Tokiya.

Pidiendo disculpas a sus dos compañeros, salió de la conversación para poder ir a encontrarse con la ya esperada persona. Aunque estaba lejos corrió a toda velocidad, sabía que no se demoraría mucho en llegar porque era lo suficientemente rápido para recorrer la academia en poco tiempo.

Pero el joven pelirrojo no imaginaba que tendría uno de sus peores días. Tras correr algunos pasillos, esquivar algunos estudiantes, doblar esquinas y correr por escaleras como si el accidente nunca hubiese pasado había llegado al cuarto cansado y con respiración acelerada y entrando de golpe para darle una gustosa bienvenida a Tokiya.

Alegre de ver a su compañero comenzó a hablar con el después de un gran tiempo que no lo habían hecho, estaba tan feliz de verle pero rápidamente dirigió la mirada al pie de su compañero preocupado, las expresiones del pelirrojo cambiaban tan rápido que ni siquiera podía saber que sentía realmente; Feliz por haber encontrado a Tokiya al fin, después de días sin poder hablar con él, preocupado, por el pie de su compañero (después de todo era su culpa), nervioso al pensar que Tokiya tal vez estaba enojado con él y claro muy ansioso de contarle a su compañero que iría al concierto a verlo cantar (con la escusa de que asistiría para ver que todo iría bien, y que el pie de Tokiya no fuera un problema).

Tokiya insistía en que él estaba muy feliz, no entendía porque lo preguntaba, pero tal vez sospechaba, así que se decidió a darle la sorpresa.

—¡Otoya!— La voz de Tokiya le cayó con fuerza, aquello fue sorpresivo, se había molestado de alguna forma, pero no entendía porqué, tal vez Tokiya creía que porque era amigo de Hayato, él podría entrar gratis, ¡No era así! Jamás habría pensado en eso.

—¡Yo iré por mi cuenta! No tienes que preocuparte por mi… — Sus nervios comenzaban a notarse, no quería que Tokiya pensará que él era un aprovechado, sólo quería escucharle cantar, quería saber que estaría bien… quería cuidarle.

Intento seguir convenciéndolo, para poder ir… pero parecía que Tokiya seguía enojándose, no sabía cómo convencerlo, "por favor ¿por qué se enoja? ¡Quiero ayudarte!" eran los pensamientos de Otoya.

"Me aburres con tú actitud"… resonó aquella frase en la cabeza del pelirrojo, pensó que sería la frase más dolora que le había dicho Tokiya, pero este siguió hablando… "Solo eres un simple compañero de cuarto"… dolía, Tokiya hablaba poco, y cuando lo hacía era muy serio, muy meticuloso… ¿Todo eso era verdad? ¿Sus palabras eran de verdad? …

Tokiya salió del cuarto, mientras que Otoya bajaba la cabeza, tal vez si le seguía y le enfrentaba, descubriría que sólo estaba hablando por molesto que estaba, pero no podía moverse de donde estaba, su manos temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, intento contenerlas pero un llanto infantil, como de un niño pequeño y perdido en una gran ciudad resonó en el cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Solo eres un simple compañero"

Esas palabras no paraban de aparecer en su cabeza, el Pelirrojo tenía por jurado que Tokiya era algo más que un "compañero", ¡Era un amigo! Era alguien que quería, era... la primera persona con la que se había besado…

El rostro del pelirrojo se puso sonrojado como su cabello ¡Era verdad! ¿¡Como había olvidado eso!? Tokiya era la primera persona con la que se besaba y no solo una vez… (Muchas veces se había imaginado que se besaría con la linda Nanami, y eso le ponía muy nervioso, ansioso y emocionado). Era un completo inexperto, pero cuando Tokiya le había besado, sentía como este lo manejaba muy bien, su primer beso había sido con su compañero de cuarto, un hombre y además el famoso Hayato.

Metido en sus pensamientos, sintió como el calor de su cara era intenso, su sonrojo comenzaría a notarse, lo más seguro era que llamaría la atención, por lo cual quiso distraerse y comenzó a leer una revista que tenia frente a él, la había traído, pero hasta ese momento no la había tomado así que comenzó a ojearla, hasta que algo le saco de su tristeza y pensamientos

—¡Oh! ¡Hyuga-sensei va estar en una película! — Aquello llamó la atención de sus compañeros que le miraron con curiosidad mientras que Nanami y Tomoshika se acercaban para mirar, él les mostraba lleno de interés, aunque no le importaba mucho, en ese momento necesitaba distraer su mente de aquellas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

Después sorpresivamente se había unido Natsuki, interesado en decírselo a Shou, ya el pequeño parecía ser fan de Hyuga-sensei… "fan"… aquella frase volvió a recordarle lo que Tokiya había dicho, alguien que no era fan no podía ir al concierto de Hayato, así lo había entendido el pelirrojo, que no se declaraba como un fan, pero si le admiraba mucho…

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, pero la verdad es que no había apetito en el alegre chico. Es más ahora no podía llamarse alegre, deambulaba por los pasillos de la escuela decaído, pero asegurándose de que nadie que lo conociera lo viera así. Le era imposible, tenía que hablar con Tokiya lo más pronto posible.

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse nuevamente en sus ojos peligrando en dejar escapar su infantil llanto, pero rápidamente este fue parado, estaba hiendo a su cuarto pero al doblar por el pasillo, vio a su compañero de cuarto, el Peliazul parecía algo cansado y estaba parado afuera de la puerta de su cuarto, Otoya retrocedió rápidamente para ocultarse tras el muro, mirando detenidamente a Tokiya, este suspiraba, parecía algo decaído y como si rogara que el pelirrojo no estuviera en el cuarto. Cuando al fin lo vio entrar y cerrarse la puerta tras de este, se acerco silenciosamente, se vio tentado a golpear, pero se contuvo, luego a llamar pero no quería escuchar su voz que de seguro sonaba quebradiza ¿Qué tal si entraba como siempre? (haciendo un escándalo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)… tal vez esta vez no podría sonreír de tal forma, así que termino por rendirse y alejarse del cuarto que también le pertenecía.

Llegando al gran comedor, vio una mesa donde parecía estar Ren, claro este no se podía distinguir ya que estaba tapado con su ola de chicas, otra mesa más haya estaba Masato, decidió acercarse y sentarse al lado de este, que yacía tomando un té en una taza de cerámica. Quería hablar con Masa sobre Tokiya, tal vez no le interesaría pero podía al menos escucharle y aconsejarle, pero su plan se fue a la ruina, Natsuki, Shou, Nanami y Tomoshika se acercaron y se sentaron donde estaba también él, Shou tenía un aspecto pálido y temblaba de pie a cabeza.

Natsuki contó al final que Shou tenía miedo a las alturas, pero eso ¡era un problema enorme! No podía ser egoísta y molestar a otros con su problema, así que decidió ayudar a su amigo pequeño y rubio, Nanami estaba alegre también de ayudar, Masa había aceptado y Ren se había unido, pero el más feliz era Natsuki que parecía que iba a disfrutar de todo, mientras que Shou pues solo tenía su rostro de desconfianza en todo. Así empezó la enérgica aventura de ayudar a Shou a pasar su miedo a las alturas (cosa que por alegría del pelirrojo, había hecho que se distrajera por completo y olvidara su tristeza por grandes ratos).

Todo aquel día había sido bastante divertido, el pelirrojo la había pasado bastante bien mientras ayudaban a Shou, todo se le había olvidado y cuando regreso a su cuarto que estaba oscuro y vacío, aun no recordaba nada de su pena. Tenía hambre así que saco algo para comer mientras que en un cuaderno practicaba letras para una canción.

—¿Eh? , que extraño… ¡Tokiya! Qué extraño que no me estés diciendo "Otoya no comas mientras trabajas, ensuciaras todo"— Estaba claro que al pelirrojo se le había olvidado que su compañero no estaba, ya que alegre se volteo para verlo, pero solo se encontró con un lugar vacío, Otoya sólo estaba hablándole al viento que entraba por la ventana, —Mo… vuelve Tokiya… — Nuevamente la tristeza del pelirrojo comenzó brotar, su pecho volvió a doler sintiendo aquellas palabras que le habían lastimado, pero aun así no guardaba rencor y tampoco molestia.

Una cosa más había olvidado por completo, cuando encendió el televisor se encontró con el comercial del concierto de Hayato ¿¡cómo lo había olvidado!? Llevaba días soñando con ese concierto y en unas horas de diversión se le había ido de la cabeza por completo, estaba muy cerca, tenía que prepararse para ir… Pero, Tokiya no quería que fuera… lo mejor parecía que era que se quedara en su cuarto y viera el concierto por televisión, tal vez si iba se molestaría más. Tokiya con su molesta personalidad. Otra vez esas lágrimas peligraron en salir así que para concluir todo decidió acostarse y acabar con el día por completo, solo en aquel cuarto que era compartido, en la oscuridad.

El gran esperado día llego ¡el concierto de Hayato sería hoy! Aún ante todas las penas, Otoya saltaba en su cama, desarmando todo a su paso, estaba emocionado, quería ir, deseaba ir, pero seguro que Tokiya se molestaría. Al final se decidió a verlo por la televisión. Ese día no quería estar muy solo, no hasta el concierto de Hayato, para verlo en su cuarto. De un salto se bajo de la cama y se saco el pijama para colocarse ropa, tirando todo por doquier, dejando un enorme desorden. Luego salió a toda velocidad hacia el gran comedor para desayunar algo y luego juntarse con sus amigos, a ver si ellos también verían el concierto.

Cuando todos estaban charlando alegres, llego la chica que inspiraba siempre al pelirrojo, parecía animada.

Algo le sorprendió mucho… Nanami iría al concierto de Hayato, estaba ansiosa, e impaciente, todos le miraron preocupados y claro Otoya no era la excepción, la hermosa chica podía perderse o pasarle algo, además que mejor sería si pudiera acompañar a Nanami a un concierto de Hayato, ¡todo sería perfecto si pudiera! Se levanto de su lugar y le preguntó si estaría bien sola, claro quería que esta le respondiera que si le podía acompañar, pero aquello jamás llego, dándose una gran desilusión, ya no tendría escusa para llegar al concierto…

Todos en la escuela charlaban sobre el concierto, donde fuese que fuera, salía la palabra Hayato, pero eso solo le hacía recordar, no al Idol, si no que a su compañero… Tokiya debía estar molesto aún. Lagrimas se le acumularon en sus ojos mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de alguien curioso le saco de las nubes, y recordó que estaba en el cuarto de Ren y Masato.

—¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunto Ren que le miraba de frente, con una sonrisa curiosa al querer saber porque los ojos del pelirrojo estaban lagrimosos.

—¿Eh?— Le miro confundido.— ¡Ah! ¡N-no es nada! e-enserio… —Sonrío de la forma en la que solo él podía, pero aún así se notaba la preocupación que sentía.

—¿Es por Ichi? ¿Te ha vuelto a regañar?— "regañar" no era la palabra correcta… más bien había sido cruel, pero Otoya lo encontraba como si tuviera solo estrés acumulado, no quería verlo como si Tokiya quisiera alejarse de él.

—Mo… me regaño, y anda muy molesto conmigo ahora… — Miro a Ren como si él tuviera la solución a sus problemas, después de todo él era un experto en el amor, pero ¿cómo podía hablar tan fácil sin que llegara a contar los besos, y su mente hecha un nudo? — ¡Ren! Ayúdame… To-Tokiya me odia… y no quiero eso, no me importa que sea frío conmigo, pero que me odie no lo podría soportar.

—Tranquilo, hablas como una chica en apuros, y así no podría negarme a ayudarte, pero con Ichi yo no me meto.

—No le pidas ayuda a él, sólo te hará empeorar las cosas.— Sonó la voz de Masato en el lado de su cuarto, que hasta ahora había estado callado pero escuchando la preocupación del pelirrojo.

—Hum…— Le miro desafiante y con una sonrisa picara, el maestro del amor.— Vaya, entonces ¿por qué no le aconsejas tú? No vez que nuestro pequeño esta que llora.

—¡No es cierto! — Se adelanto a decir Otoya.— ¡no se molesten! Lo-Lo siento… no les quito más tiempo.— Rió tontamente y se levanto de su lugar para huir de el cuarto y correr al suyo, que no estaba tan lejos, estaba claro que escapaba, no quería que Ren le confundiera más de lo que ya estaba, ¿cómo podría haberle dicho que parecía una chica en apuros?

Cuando entro al cuarto, cerró las cortinas y prendió la televisión casi por instinto, ya que la hora indicaba que el concierto estaba por empezar, en la televisión salía una reportera, que mostraba el lugar, este estaba lleno de chicas gritando, el pelirrojo busco con su mirada para ver si veía a Nanami, pero no lo logro, después fue en busca de su celular (tan ansioso andaba que no podía estarse quieto). Comenzó a escribir un mensaje y cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo lo borro.

—¿Tokiya se enojara si yo le envío un mensaje?— Volvió a escribir pero nuevamente lo borro antes de enviarlo y así lo intento dos o tres veces más hasta que por error, envío el mensaje pero totalmente en blanco. ¡WA! ¡NO! Grito asustado, su compañero seguro creería que era broma para molestar.

Molesto consigo mismo, tiro el celular hacia su cama y no lo tomo más para no llegar a cometer otro error, el concierto estaba empezando, los latidos del corazón del pelirrojo comenzaron a ser tan fuertes, se sentía como si estuviera ahí, frente a Tokiya… no frente a Hayato, pero a él no le importaba si era Tokiya o Hayato, él quería a su compañero, quería verlo y escucharlo cantar después de todo siempre lo considero como un rival también.

Brillos, luces y la gran aparición sorprendente del famoso Idol, los gritos de las chicas eran enormes, la reportera hablaba de la emoción de las chicas mientras el camarógrafo grababa a Hayato. Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban y sonreía enormemente hasta que una sensación extraña le hizo alterarse de la nada.

—Algo anda mal… To-Tokiya esta raro… —Se acerco más a la pantalla. — ¿Le dolerá mucho la pierna? … ¡o no! Esto es malo… To-Toki… — De momento a otro la música seguía sonando pero ya no había letra, nadie cantaba, el camarógrafo enfocaba un micrófono que estaba tirado y luego a Hayato que estaba parado, algo como paralizado según creyó Otoya.

La canción se detuvo, la reportera decía cosas como "¿qué ha sucedido?", "el gran Hayato ha perdido el micrófono", "¿en qué estará pensando?". Muchos murmullos se escuchaban hasta por la televisión, luego los gritos eufóricos de chicas que alentaban a Hayato y luego gritos que decían "está lloviendo" (aquel concierto era al aire libre, y Otoya no se había percatado de que afuera estaba totalmente nublado, pero era raro, en la mañana había un sol glorioso). Truenos sonaron por los cielos lo que hizo que Otoya pegar un salto de sorpresa.

—¡WA! ¡Natsuki!— Grito sorprendido cuando vio al rubio saltando al escenario, era claro que era una gran noticia por lo que los reporteros no se perdían ningún detalle.— ¡mo! ¿¡Qué sucede!? ….— Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, se levanto corriendo y en un parpadeo entro de golpe al cuarto de Masato y Ren, quienes estaban callados y tranquilos cada uno por su lado, pero para ellos ya era normal que el pelirrojo entrara de golpe sin avisar.

Prendió la televisión, sin prestar atención si a los otros les importaba o no, Natsuki Shinomiya estaba en el escenario, sonaba una música muy atrayente, Masato se sorprendió ante aquello y la curiosidad de Ren le hizo también prestar atención.

—¿Qué está haciendo Shinomiya en el escenario?— Le pregunto al pelirrojo.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber— dijo preocupado, como si aquello fuera muy malo. Pero para Otoya lo era, el concierto de Tokiya, no, el de Hayato había sido un fracaso.

—Esto se pondrá interesante… —dijo divertido el más alto.

—No es interesante.— Le devolvió una mirada preocupada.— ¿Qué pasa si a To… —de un momento a otro el color moreno del pelirrojo desapareció y se volvió pálido, casi había dicho "Tokiya" y aquello podía haber sido un grave y enorme error, el secreto casi había sido revelado —Si… a Todos los espectadores les pasa algo? hay una tormenta eléctrica… es peligroso, ¡Nanami también está allá!

—Vaya, pero ¿por qué te pones así? — le pregunto pícaro y sabiendo que no le escapaba nada de la vista. — oye mira ahí está la corderita.

Nanami había aparecido en el escenario, y se iba acercando a ese Natsuki que no se parecía a él, tenía unos lentes en sus manos, y del otro lado se iba acercando un pequeño Shou. Todo era extraño y confuso, todo lo que veía el pelirrojo, pero a pesar de todo no podía sacarse a Tokiya de la cabeza… quería hablar con él… tenía miedo pero debía hablar a como dé lugar.

Pero un sentimiento nuevo surgió en el corazón del joven pelirrojo… Algo que antes jamás había sentido. Mirando lo que pasaba por el televisor, ya el reportero no enfocaba a Hayato, si no a Natsuki, pero los ojos de Otoya se enfocaban claramente en el rincón de la pantalla donde vio a Nanami casi caer, siendo atrapada por "Hayato", mirándose ellos cara a cara…

El corazón de Otoya salto incomodo… en él había nacido lo que se llamaba celos… pero ¿era aquello por Nanami? o ¿era realmente por Tokiya?


	7. ¿Dónde está la canción de la salvación?

**Notas: **Uta no prince-sama no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Broccoli.

Capítulo 7: ¿En dónde está la canción de la salvación?

Haberle dicho aquellas palabras tan crueles al pelirrojo, implico que Tokiya casi ni pudiese concentrarse en preparar su espectáculo, a pesar de que en los ensayos lograba cantar su nueva canción, su manager le decía muchas veces que era mejor que lo suspendiera y que Hayato podía dedicarse a otras cosas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y ¿Por qué le había dicho aquellas palabras a Otoya? _"Eres un simple compañero de cuarto"_ era muy obvio que aquello era mentira, era muy obvio que considera a Otoya una de las personas más importantes que había conocido en la academia, después de todo el pelirrojo estaba ocupando la mayoría de sus pensamientos y aunque él los quisiera evitar, su compañero siempre aparecía en su mente.

Pero….Más importante era el concierto ¿verdad? Ese día que al fin había llegado, tenia pensando darlo todo de él, olvidarse de la confusión y solo concentrarse en demostrar que Hayato no había perdido el don para cantar, les demostraría eso a todos y de pasada cerraría unas cuentas bocas que decían que su primer éxito solo había sido cosa de suerte, ¿cómo se atrevían a decir que Hayato sólo era un cantante pasajero y que ya no tenía el don para cantar? Debía demostrar que eso no era cierto y precisamente ¡este era el gran día para hacerlo!

No se dio cuenta cuando choco con la muchacha que ahora empezaba a interesarle, estaba tan ocupado pensando que ni siquiera estaba concentrado en que estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia Saotome, ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado? Y ahora por su culpa, Nanami Haruka había caído de golpe al suelo. Tokiya se apresuro en ayudarle, aunque ya no sabía si había sido culpa de él o culpa de la muchacha, pero daba igual, eso ya no le importaba. La chica rápidamente se disculpo, está parecía como si también anduviese en las nubes, ya que no se dio cuenta de quién era, hasta que Tokiya se agacho para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas que habían caído desparramadas. Rápidamente sus ojos se dirigieron al CD que tenía su imagen en la portada.

—I-Ichinose-san — dijo nerviosa la muchacha, al darse cuenta de con quien había chocado, mientras tanto Tokiya sólo observaba el CD que tenía en sus manos, con aquella imagen de sí mismo, pero ¿Hayato podía ser nombrado cómo "sí mismo"? Esa imagen de su rostro ¿realmente era él? No era momento para estar cuestionándose eso, no con un concierto ese mismo día. Nanami todavía le miraba sorprendida, y él finalmente hizo el intento de levantarse, sin embargo el dolor en su pie volvió a aparecer y en su rostro rápidamente se dibujo una mueca de dolor. "¡Maldición!", aquel dolor solo le recordaba una cosa, aquel dolor solo le traía a su mente aquel golpe que tuvo por ayudar a…. "Otoya"… era a él, al que no quería recordar nuevamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — La voz de Nanami lo había ayudado a no perderse de nuevo en aquellos recuerdos, la chica lo miraba preocupada, era obvio que se había dado cuenta de su rostro adolorida al levantarse. Tokiya le devolvió aquel CD de Hayato y se apresuró por irse del lugar, sin decirle nada a la muchacha. Después de todo tenía muchas cosas que hacer. — ¡Es-Esto! — Nanami le detuvo, logrando que el más alto dejará de caminar por aquel iluminado pasillo — ¿No irás al concierto de tu hermano? — "Hermano" realmente si Hayato fuera su hermano ahora no tendría que estar preocupándose por tantas cosas, aunque tener un hermano idol, implicaría estar siempre a la sombra de esté. Pero ¿no lo estaba ya? Y de sí mismo, que era mucho peor.

— ¿Irás? — preguntó, pero sin voltearse para verle, luego escucho que Nanami le respondía con un "sí". Vaya que eran similares, tanto Nanami-san como Otoya querían verlo en su concierto —Asegúrate de no perderte. — Le respondió rápidamente y es que ahora lo único que deseaba era largarse de aquel lugar. — Ten cuidado por favor. — Finalizó sus palabras con eso y siguió caminando en dirección a la salida de la escuela, tenía un enorme interés por preguntarle a la muchacha si es que acaso iría con alguien más, ¿quizás con Otoya? Aunque con lo que le dijo la última vez que le vio, era casi imposible que el pelirrojo siguiera con ganas de verle, pero aún estaba la pequeña probabilidad de que Otoya no le hiciese caso y se apareciera en aquel lugar… Aquella pequeña probabilidad…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltaban tan solo tres horas para su concierto, ya había llegado al lugar en donde iba a presentarse y ahora solo le quedaba arreglarse y vestirse apropiadamente para salir a mostrar su nueva canción. Tenía unas pocas horas para dejar de ser Tokiya y empezar a ser Hayato.

—Todo sea por cantar. — dijo esto en voz baja, mientras miraba la ropa de Hayato, que estaba colgada en frente de él. Aquella ropa que era parte del disfraz y parte de la máscara que iba a empezar a utilizar dentro de poco. ¿Cómo es que Hayato se había convertido en alguien tan diferente? Pero Hayato con su falsa sonrisa era el único capaz de mostrar su canción a toda esa multitud que lo esperaba hoy. — Están esperando a Hayato y no a Ichinose Tokiya…— Y era cierto, toda la gente que iba a ver hoy su concierto era porque deseaban ver a aquel idol, seguro eran todas fan admiradoras de Hayato… Pero algo lo saco de esa afirmación… quizás…

…"_¡He decidido ir a verte en tu presentación!"…. _

Realmente era doloroso recordar el rostro alegre de Otoya al decir aquello, parecía tan entusiasmado, además había recuperado su habitual sonrisa que luego Tokiya se encargo de borrar nuevamente. —Tsk.. — Pero que estupidez había hecho ¿cierto? Pero ya daba igual, esperaba que todo pronto fuese olvidado, hasta aquella pequeña alegría que ahora sentía al pensar de que Otoya quería verlo cantar a él y no a Hayato, era egoísta pensar eso, muy egoísta luego de haber lastimado al pelirrojo, pero no podía evitar alegrarse con aquellas palabras; "_¡He decidido ir a verte en tu presentación!" _Y las siguientes palabras lo ratificaban aún más…. "_¡Mo! ¡Tokiya! Quiero verte cantar". _Sonrió al recordar aquello y es que era tan cierto que Otoya iba a verlo a él, hubiese sido la única persona en aquel lugar que iría a escuchar cantar a Tokiya. Se llevo su mano a su rostro arrepentido por haber tratado tan mal a aquella persona tan valiosa, pero el sonido de un golpe en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Hayato ¿ya estás listo para ir a maquillaje? — Le apresuro la voz de su manager, haciendo que el estudiante se percatara que ni siquiera había ni comenzado a vestirse.

—En seguida salgo, solo espere unos minutos más. — Tomó la ropa que hace un buen tiempo estaba en frente de él, para así comenzar a cambiarse y rápidamente transformarse en el Idol amado por un montón de chicas. Salió rápidamente del cuarto, para caminar directo hacia el lugar en donde terminaría por completo con aquel cambio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rápidamente había sido maquillado y ahora se volvía a encontrar solo en aquella habitación, esta vez mirando simplemente el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. ¿Era realmente él ahora? O ¿ya se había transformado por completo en Hayato? El reflejo de su rostro solo le mostraba a aquel sujeto que ya no podía cantar con el corazón, a aquel sujeto frio y solitario que siempre caminaba solo por la Academia Saotome y por ultimo, aquel reflejo le mostraba el rostro de Tokiya, el sujeto que había lastimado a la única persona que podía mostrarle una hermosa sonrisa dentro de toda aquella densa neblina.

Bajó la mirada, no era momento para pensar en todo eso, era el momento para cambiar, era el momento para demostrar a todo ese público que lo esperaba afuera, de que su nueva canción era hermosa, hermosa como la sonrisa de Otoya. Volvió a mirarse en aquel espejo que estaba en frente de él, observo aquel rostro serio que se reflejaba. —Que mi sonrisa sea parecida a la tuya… — Se mentalizo en su mente, el rostro sonriente de Otoya, aquellos rojizos ojos, iluminados y felices que generalmente traía cuando le hablaba y la sonrisa que pensaba imitar. Sonrió levemente al espejo en un intento fracasado por imitar una brillante sonrisa. — ¡Falsa! ¡Completamente falsa! — Era indignante, le enfurecía tener que mostrar una sonrisa, cuando él no sentía mucha alegría, cuando no merecía sonreír a nadie y muchos menos merecía que alguien le sonriera. Estaba cayendo tan profundamente en aquella densa neblina, justo en el momento menos oportuno.

—Hayato casi es hora. — Nuevamente la voz de su manager lo había hecho despertar, y es que de nuevo se le había pasado el tiempo, que ya estaba a punto de tener que salir a presentarse en aquel escenario.

—Bien. — Respondido secamente, sin voltearse a mirar, mientras todavía permanecía ahí , solo mirando su reflejo.

— ¿Estás bien? — El hombre dio dos pasos, como dudando si debía de entrar a la habitación o simplemente dejar al cantante solo.

—Sí. Perdón por ser molesto. —Tokiya le respondió y es que sinceramente lamentaba causarle problemas a su manager, él debía de aguantar su actitud molesta y cambiante, aunque solo fuera por el deber del trabajo.

—Sé que es tu primera nueva canción desde hace mucho… — Prosiguió su manager, mientras Tokiya ni se limitaba a mirarle. —…pero has estado tomando muchas clases — Era cierto, se había metido a la academia saotome, para que cuando llegase un día como este, no tuviese ningún problemas, pero…

—Aún así, si no logro hacer demasiado… — "¿No podré volver a cantar?", "Mis canciones no llegaran a las personas…" Nada de eso había salido de sus labios, nada de eso fue pronunciado… Pero no importaba, ya todo estaba ahí en su mente.

—Las canciones están bien, pero hay otras cosas de que preocuparse. Piénsalo bien. —

—Lo haré… — Esta vez estaba cansado de reclamar, de volver a repetir lo importante que para él resultaba poder interpretar hermosas melodías. "¿Por qué nadie lo notaba?" Tanto se notaba su falta de sentimientos, el talento ya no importaba nada si terminaba siendo un sujeto vacio que no podía poner el corazón en sus canciones. Se levantó cansadamente, debía apresurarse a dirigirse al escenario, ya que dentro de unos pocos minutos debía salir a escena y colocarse la máscara de Hayato.

Dio unos pocos pasos, cuando sintió el sonido de su celular que había dejado olvidado en la mesa, cerca de aquel espejo que había hecho que gastara una buena cantidad de su tiempo. Retrocedió aquellos pocos pasos, para dirigirse a mirar la pantalla de su celular. ¿Un mensaje? Un mensaje de Otoya… Tokiya quedo mirando fijamente aquel nombre, antes de que se dispusiera a leer el contenido del mensaje. De pronto una extraña emoción le había invadido, era como un pequeño sentimiento de alegraría por recibir quizás un insignificante mensaje, pero es acaso ¿Era posible quizás de que Otoya estuviese entre aquella multitud de espectadores? Le avergonzó un poco pensar en aquella posibilidad, menos después de lo que había hecho y dicho. Finalmente luego de aquellos pensamientos que a Tokiya le parecían impropios, se apresuro al leer el contenido del mensaje, pero este estaba completamente en blanco. ¿Qué significaba eso? Quizás nada, lo más probable que haya sido un accidente, un mensaje que quizás ni siquiera iba dirigido a él.

Dejó el celular donde se encontraba anteriormente y esta vez sí se apresuro por salir del lugar, para dirigirse al escenario donde su público lo esperaba… o más bien el público de Hayato. Volvió a sentirse perdido, perdido entre toda esa gente que gritaba un nombre que no era suyo, que adoraban a alguien que no era él.

Mientras más pasos daban, más de cerca estaba de las fuertes luces del escenario, de la música que indicaba que su espectáculo iba a comenzar y por último el grito de los espectadores entusiasmados… Más cerca estaba de toda esa falsedad y de cantar aquella nueva canción repleta de nada, vacía de todo sentimiento… ¡Aún le quedaba una esperanza! Aunque quisiera ocultar y reprimir aquello, tenía un deseo y un pequeño rayo de luz.

El largo pasillo había llegado a su fin, los pasos siguientes fueron el gran salto que dio para caer en medio del escenario y comenzar a cantar, mientras los espectadores gritaban emocionados. El rostro de Tokiya había cambiado por completo, como si fuese una persona completamente diferente, su máscara era casi perfecta y es que seguro muy pocas personas notarían lo perdido y confusa que estaba su mente en ese instante.

—De una forma en que puedes llegar a ser feliz. Dime si es que tú sabes la palabra secreta… — Su rostro estaba completamente envuelto por una alegría falsa, mientras pronunciaba las palabras de aquella canción cuyo significado ahora le parecía absurdo. Las palabras de aquella melodía salían y salían de su boca, mientras Tokiya se esforzaba por mirar alegremente a toda esa gente que había ido a verle, en aquel día tan sombrío. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan gris aquel día soleado? ¿Es que acaso el día quería acompañar a sus pensamientos? "Tokiya deja de pensar y concéntrate" Sólo debía preocuparse en bailar y en cantar, sólo eso, no era el momento para preocuparse en como estuviese el día o para pensar que podía significar un mensaje completamente vacío…. Y si Otoya estuviese entre todo ese público….

—Brillando más que el sol…— Trato de agudizar su vista, para encontrar aquella luz que brillase más que el sol, para ver si entre toda esa gente estaba la única persona que iba a ver a Tokiya cantar. — Porque la luz del sueño será por siempre…— No podía divisar aquellos rojos cabellos. Dio las vueltas que indicaba casi el final de la canción, pero un fuerte dolor venido de su pie hizo que una mueca de dolor adornara su rostro y que el micrófono que tenía antes en sus manos, volara directo al suelo a unos cuantos metros de Tokiya. Este se quedo paralizado mirando aquel objeto.

…"_¡He decidido ir a verte en tu presentación!"…. _

El fuerte dolor que sentía en su pie, hizo que esas palabras volvieran a aparecer en su mente y es que se había lastimado para salvar a Otoya, lo había hecho casi sin pensarlo, solo guiado por un horrible sentimiento de miedo por verle caer por aquellas escaleras. Y luego de eso, él lo había tratado tan mal, luego de que Otoya le regalase su sonrisa. ¡Era demasiado estúpido pensar de que Otoya podía estar entre el público! Menos después de haberle negado por completo de que asistiera.

Miró el micrófono casi espantado, como si este tuviese la culpa de haber fallado en el último paso, como si tuviese también la culpa de que Tokiya no pudiese ponerle sentimientos a sus canciones y por ultimo como si hubiese sido el culpable de lastimar a Otoya. Mientras los espectadores ya empezaban a gritar impacientes y las fan gritaban animando a Hayato, Tokiya permanecía aún inmóvil, solo mirando aquel objeto en el suelo, aunque su vista y sus pensamientos no estuviesen precisamente en aquel lugar.

Un fuerte trueno azoto en el cielo, para que luego la lluvia se desatara en el lugar, pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de hacer reaccionar a Tokiya, ni siquiera eso lo iba a sacar esta vez de aquel shock por el cual estaba pasando, y es que lo había arruinado todo, aquella ultima falla quizás había arruinado por completo su carrera o al menos como cantante, pero cantar era lo que más amaba. Todo estaba arruinado, su espectáculo, su carrera como cantante y por último había arruinado su amistad o lo que fuese que había llegado a tener con Otoya….

El siguiente trueno que apareció, logro despertar un poco a Tokiya, ya que el fuerte trueno había caído directo a los focos de la iluminación haciendo que la gente empezara a correr asustada, intentando huir del lugar. Ver a todo el público huir hizo que Tokiya confirmara más de que todo había finalizado, ni siquiera escucho la voz de su manager que lo llamaba preocupado para que saliera rápido del lugar.

— ¡Hayato! — El grito de aquella persona si llego a los oídos de Tokiya, era una voz que parecía conocer. — ¿¡Por qué cantas canciones sin sentimientos!? — El compañero de Otoya, aquel sujeto que cocinaba tan mal, se encontraba gritándole desde el lugar de los espectadores y había descubierto por completo el problema de las canciones de Hayato. Tokiya se quedo observando como aquel sujeto intentaba subir al escenario, algo diferente parecía haber en él, no era la misma persona que había casi matado a Otoya con su comida. — Eres el centro de atención, pero tus verdaderos sentimientos se ocultan en la oscuridad…Eso me molesta. — ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera algo así? Algo que a lo mejor era tan cierto. — Yo no me miento así mismo…..Escucha mi canción— Tokiya simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, ya no había nada que pudiese decir, luego de aquellas palabras, era como si aquel sujeto estuviese prácticamente leyendo su mente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Hayato si sigues en este lugar vas a pescar un resfriado. — El manager preocupado intentaba hacer que Hayato se refugiara de la lluvia que no paraba de caer sobre un escenario que ahora estaba completamente vacío. Toda la gente se había ido horrorizada por los truenos y escapando de la fuerte lluvia.

—En seguida iré... ¿Puedes dejarme solo por un momento? Con unos minutos bastará…— Tokiya permanecía aún en aquel lugar, con la cabeza agachada. Su manager casi poco convencido afirmó con la cabeza y decidió dejarlo solo.

El fuerte viento que había era capaz de helar a cualquiera, mientras que la lluvia también asustaba a quien fuese. Tokiya sentía como ésta lluvia caía sobre su cabello y el viento helaba su cuerpo. Levantó su mirada al cielo para que el agua también mojara su rostro. El show había terminado con un rotundo fracaso, Nanami Haruka se había enterado quizás de que en realidad Hayato era Tokiya y finalmente Natsuki Shinomiya le había lanzado unas cuantas verdades a la cara…

"_Yo no me miento así mismo…"_

¿Tokiya se estaba mintiendo así mismo? ¿Qué era la mentira? La verdad habían muchas mentiras; El hecho de que Hayato era simplemente una máscara que fingía una sonrisa falsa, la primera mentira…. Luego también estaba el hecho de que insistiera en cantar canciones sin sentimientos, le estaba mintiendo a toda esa gente intentando cantar algo que no tenía pasión alguna… Finalmente ¿Qué pasaba con Otoya? Lo último que le había dicho era completamente falso, ya no eran simplemente unos compañeros de habitación.

"… _tus verdaderos sentimientos se ocultan en la oscuridad… "_

— Tus verdaderos sentimientos se ocultan en la oscuridad…— Entonces la imagen del pelirrojo volvió a aparecer en su mente, aquella sonrisa, aquellos dos besos que hicieron que el corazón de Tokiya latieran con intensidad… ¿Es que acaso lograba algo ocultando todo aquello? No lograba nada, aparte de ocultarlos, sus sentimientos solo permanecerían ahí escondidos, pero quizás jamás podrían ser eliminados por completo.

Tokiya comenzó a caminar esta vez en dirección a los camarines en donde se encontraba antes, no le importo mucho que su ropa estuviese completamente mojada o que al caminar dejará algunos charcos de agua en el suelo, simplemente se dirigió al lugar en donde había dejado su celular, lo tomo con ambas manos y miro de nuevo el mensaje vacio que le había enviado Otoya, tecleo unas cuantas letras y devolvió el mensaje, esta vez con unas simples palabras que esperaba que fuesen respondidas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado solo dos horas desde que había enviado el mensaje, nunca hubo una respuesta, pero Tokiya se encontraba aún en aquel parque de diversiones que ahora intentaba funcionar con algo de normalidad a pesar de la lluvia. Estaba sentado en una banca, mientras una ligera lluvia continuaba cayendo, mojando su cabello que seguía húmedo. Estaba vestido con la ropa que usualmente usaba como Tokiya, no debía preocuparse mucho por ser indicado o reconocido como Hayato, ya que en el lugar había una mínima cantidad de personas, valientes que se habían atrevido de salir a pesar del horrible clima que había.

En la mano de Tokiya aún se mantenía el celular, esperando todavía alguna respuesta, aunque ya estaba perdiendo por completo las esperanzas, después de todo parece que había conseguido lo que en primera instancia quería, y esto era lograr que Otoya se alejara de él. Era imposible que respondiese a su llamado, quizás ni quería ni verle, por eso seguro su compañero ni se limitaría a siquiera responder su mensaje.

—Tokiya… — Otoya se encontraba parado justo enfrente de él, parecía algo cansado, como si hubiese corrido para venir a donde estaba él. El pelirrojo se apresuro en cubrirlo con un paraguas, para resguardarlo de la lluvia. — Estas todo mojado Tokiya, menos mal que vine por ti. — Otoya estaba utilizando las mismas palabras que aquel día en el que Tokiya le había robado un beso… El día en el que aquellos sentimientos habían empezado a salir a la superficie — La verdad lamento haber llegado un poco tarde, pero te aseguro que vi tu mensaje y vine corriendo hasta acá. Sólo que queda un poco lejos y me perdí. — El pelirrojo emitió una risa algo nerviosa, mientras Tokiya aún le miraba sorprendido.

—Otoya yo… — Tokiya se levantó rápidamente de la banca, observó por unos segundos aquella linda sonrisa nerviosa que Otoya estaba emitiendo en aquel momento. ¡El pelirrojo había venido! cuando debía estar enojado, aún así había acudido a su llamado y además ahora le estaba dedicando tan bonita sonrisa. De verdad Tokiya no podía comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero, no comprendía por qué había acudido al mensaje de una molesta persona, como era él. Pero, el corazón de Tokiya comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras daba unos pasos para acercarse al pelirrojo y terminar por rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de su compañero, abrazándole con fuerza, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara el paraguas, cayéndose al suelo. — Creo que yo…— "Me estoy enamorando de ti…" No termino de decir aquellas palabras, pero realmente lo sentía, estaba casi seguro que aquellos eran los sentimientos que estaba ocultando, porque después de todo en este momento… Otoya era su melodía de la salvación…

**Notas finales:**

Lamentamos la tardanza _ y agradecemos a la gente que aún nos sigue leyendo, en fin… Gracias por leer.


	8. Las melodías para un corazón adolorido

_**Nota: **_

_**Hi, bueno aquí estoy yo ¡Noki! Trayéndoles como siempre algo demoroso, pero siempre cumpliendo (mejor tarde que nunca xD ) la conti del fic, por el lado de nuestro pelirrojo feliz y luminoso ¡Otoya!**_

_**Aclarar que Utapri no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Broccoli. Esto lo hacemos por pura diversion.**_

_**Bueno no les quito más tiempo, aquí seguiremos dándole fics en lo que podamos gracias por leer y que continúe el fic…**_

**Capítulo 8: Las melodías para un corazón adolorido**

De todas las personas en este mundo Otoya claramente era de las que no podían estar quietas ningún instante de su vida, y cuando a alguien así le preocupaba _"algo"_ era más que obvio.

El pelirrojo no paraba de murmurar una y otra vez, aparte de ir y venir desde su cuarto al pasillo, para después volver nervioso a su cuarto. Algunos le miraban preocupado, otros creían que solo era un nuevo juego del chico y otros simplemente trataban de ignorarles, ya que estaban muy metidos en sus conversaciones sobre el concierto de Hayato.

— Vaya, ese concierto fue un total fracaso… ¿Crees que Hayato vaya en picada después de esto? — Murmuraba un chico por el pasillo, mientras Otoya volvía a salir de su cuarto.

— Sí, es sorprendente… Yo no creo que salga a flote de nuevo — Rió burlesco su compañero.

"_¿Qué están diciendo?… ¡ellos no saben nada!"_ — Grito en su mente al verlos caminar… estaba claro que sus emociones desbordaban por todos lados en ese momento hasta sentimientos que tal vez el jamás creía haber tenido.

— Tal vez su hermano se aproveche de esto… — Fue lo último que pudo escuchar claramente antes de que…

Un fuerte ruido sonó por todo el pasillo, Otoya había golpeado la puerta con su puño, y llamando la atención de los que iban charlando en ese momento

— ¡Tokiya no es así! — Gritó, no con rabia ya que a pesar de todo era costoso para él verse así, sino más bien en reproche, después de todo ¿Qué sabían ellos de Tokiya? Él no era alguien que se aprovecharía del momento malo de alguien… y menos de sí mismo, ¡Ellos no lo conocían! Tokiya era amable y bueno, se preocupaba por otros aunque pareciera que fuera un témpano de hielo _"¡Ellos no saben! Ustedes…" _— Ustedes no cono…

— Ya, ya calma… — Una mano morena le agarro por la espalda interrumpiéndole de lleno — ¿Qué pasa con esta reacción? — Ren había aparecido, o tal vez estaba allí hace mucho mirando todo con diversión — Aunque concuerdo con que, gente que no conoce a otra no debería dar acusaciones.

Los chicos que estaban murmurando se disculparon una y otra vez antes de desaparecer corriendo ante la mirada fulminante de Ren. Las miradas de los demás alumnos alrededor seguían puestas ahora en ambos, pero no por mucho ya que Otoya fue arrastrado a su propio cuarto por Ren, quien entrando sin permiso alguno y cerrando la puerta tras él para apoyarse en esta, le miraba sonriente.

— Lo siento… — dijo el pelirrojo después de unos minutos de silencio. — Pero ellos estaban hablando mal de Tokiya y…

— Yo no estoy pidiendo excusas sobre tú imprevista protección por Icchi… Yo quiero saber otra cosa — Sonrío burlesco, pícaro queriendo descubrir quién sabe qué cosa.

Otoya no tenía idea de que quería saber Ren, eso era seguro… No es que fuera un idiota, pero no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, y si bueno era algo lento para las cosas importantes.

— ¿Qué quieres saber Ren? — pregunto inocente ante la mirada de su amigo.

— ¿Qué me puedes contar tú? — respondió sonriente esperando que el pelirrojo lograra captarle alguna vez.

Ladeando su cabeza confundido, vio como Ren se rendía ante la esperada respuesta que nunca llegaría.

— ¿Es por Icchi que estas hecho un lío? También debe ser eso que has estado llorando ¿No?

— ¡No he llorado! — dijo inflando sus mejillas infantilmente, pero después se dio cuenta de algo grave, estaba mintiendo… Él amaba la sinceridad y se decía a sí mismo que no debía mentir nunca — lo siento… Sí, creo que he llorado… ¡Pero poquito! — Dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro por la vergüenza — Ya te dije… Tokiya me regaño… — dijo algo triste, pero como propio de él cambio rápido el tema — ¡Ren! ¿Qué haremos? El concierto de Hayato…

— Pero si la corderita viene con Mochibichan, no hay porque ir a buscarla… retomando lo otro ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Icchi?

— ¿Qué pasa con qué? — Confundido y sin explicación ante las palabras del más alto.

— Parece que a ti te gusta Icchi.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Grito estupefacto, no es que no fuera _"verdad" _pero… pero… ¿Cómo era tan notorio eso? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Lo tenía escrito en la cara? … No era verdad… No era cierto… Todo esto le confundía más, su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito y pronto dejaría de hablar con claridad, su rostro ardía de vergüenza, quería cambiar el tema… No, ¡Debía cambiar el tema! Por lo que… — Y ¿El… Concierto? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Pero si ya te dije que la corderita estaría bien. Seguro llegara pronto…

— ¿Uh? — Confundido por la palabras del más grande. _"Corderita" _creo que se refería a Nanami así o eso creía…

El cerebro de Otoya no procesaba lo que Ren decía, ¿Que pasaba con Nanami? ella estaba bien, ya lo sabía, pero no se preocupaba por ella, si no por Tokiya, ¿qué le pasaba a Ren?, porque no decía _"vamos a ir a ver a Icchi"_… Tal vez Tokiya estaba triste por el concierto.

— ¿Qué hay de Tokiya?— dijo sin pensar en voz baja, pero por la expresión de Ren era lógico que le había escuchado.

— ¿Icchi? ¿También estaba allá? Bueno era el concierto de su hermano, era lógico que iría, pero él puede venirse bien solo ¿No crees? O… es que ¿estás más preocupado por él? — Sonriente concluyo con su picara pregunta. ¿_"hermano"?_ ¡Ah! ¡Ren no sabía!

Otoya abrió los ojos asustado, creyendo que si Ren seguía preguntando cosas, terminaría diciendo todo. Se había olvidado que el mundo no tenía idea de que Tokiya y Hayato eran las mismas personas y claro que si él lo delataba, Tokiya no solo estaría molesto con él, si no que tal vez hasta le odiaría.

Pero como un regalo caído del cielo, el celular del pelirrojo sonó, tenía un tono especial, no el de cuando le llamaba cualquiera, esta era una de las canciones de Hayato (pero no la tenía porque fuera un fans, la tenia para reconocer a la persona que le llamaba).

— ¡OH! Huelo y veo un fan… — dijo burlándose al escuchar la canción, que hizo que le pelirrojo volviera a sonrojarse, esta vez con más fuerza.

— Lo-Lo siento debo atender… — Rápidamente corrió para atrapar su celular, que no lo había vuelto a tomar después de enviar un mensaje en blanco — To… kiya… — Dijo sorprendido al ver que no era una llamada sino más bien un mensaje.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, no era largo, solo tenía dos palabras de las cuales hizo que al pelirrojo le sonara un _"clic" _en su cerebro, tras esto una única palabra _"corre"_. Olvidándose por completo de Ren corrió y se puso sus zapatillas, agarro una chaqueta y dio un rápido vistazo por la ventana (seguía lloviendo, no con gran intensidad, pero si salías quedarías empapado). Busco un paraguas rápido mientras escuchaba los leves murmullos de Ren diciendo _"¿sucedió algo?" "¿estás bien?"._

— ¡Me debo ir Ren! ¡Gracias por todo! — No estaba seguro si le había ayudado, pero si estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta que él estaba sintiendo algo por Tokiya, algo más que un simple amigo o un simple compañero, aunque él ya lo sabía, por alguna razón, intento ignorarlo y seguir actuando infantilmente. Salió a toda velocidad, corriendo como siempre por los pasillos a pesar que no debía. Bajo escaleras de salto en salto, corrió, esquivo, pidió disculpas un millón de veces al chocar con alguien en cada corrida y al llegar a la salida abrió el paraguas sin detenerse.

Parecía una carrera por su vida, como que si fuera a llegar tarde todo terminaría, estaba lejos de su encuentro pero no se quedaría sentado a esperar un medio de transporte (eso tal vez le tardaría más). Confiado en su talento atlético para correr siguió adelante. Las personas por las calles iban de un lado a otro para refugiarse de la lluvia.

— Tokiya… Espérame… — decía entre cortado, aquel mensaje no había sido gran cosa, eran tan solo dos palabras, pero eran importantes.

"_**¿puedes venir?"**_

Esas palabras simples debían ser correspondidas rápido, no tenía tiempo para enviar un mensaje, que iba a decirle _"claro iré en un momento"…_ ¡No podía! Con los nervios que tenia no podía, además un mensaje no respondería a Tokiya, tenía que estar en persona.

En unos momentos se detuvo de golpe, giro varias veces en el mismo lugar, reviso las calles y comenzó a preguntar. _"¿Cómo me he perdido?" _pensó asustado, no es que se perdiera siempre, pero tenía mal sentido de orientación.

Cuando al fin llego al parque después de una enorme carrera, casi sin aliento comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pasaba gente, pero no tanto como él creía, bueno después de todo estaba lloviendo. Caminó un poco mientras recuperaba el aliento hasta que vio a quien buscaba. Tokiya estaba sentado en una banca, dejando que el agua le cayera encima.

Se acerco a paso seguro, y le hablo a su compañero, le cubrió con el paraguas, muy preocupado de verlo todo mojado, le dio excusa porque llego tarde, de que salió corriendo, y que de paso se perdió, se rió al escucharse, pensó que seguro se vería ridículo, porque Tokiya le veía sorprendido.

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron asustados cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle por completo, soltó el paraguas, intento decir algo pero no sirvió de nada, los sonidos no salían.

— Creo que yo… — ¿Yo qué? Se pregunto Otoya, no entendía a su compañero, tal vez tenía pena por lo del concierto, así que no quiso pensar más y moviendo sus brazos le devolvió el abrazo, cariñosamente froto las manos en la espalda mojada de Tokiya.

— Esta bien… No es malo. ¡Todo está bien! — Dijo después de unos minutos, Tokiya se separo un poco y miro al pelirrojo confundido.

— ¿Está bien? — Otoya lo consolaría, no diría nada para molestarlo en este momento — O-Otoya…

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Yo estoy aquí! — El rostro de Tokiya decía un claro _"si, ya me di cuenta" _— ¡si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo! Yo te abrazaré.

— ¿Por qué voy a llo…?

— ¡Si quieres podemos subir a un juego del parque!

— Está lloviendo Otoya… Mira no estas entendien…

— ¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Pero no voy a hacer nada que te moleste! Lo prometo... Ya no te enojes conmigo, estaba muy nervioso, es más… Me da pena dormir solo, ¡ah! Pero yo se que estas ocupado, claro no quiero que te estés presionando mucho, ¿Estas comiendo bien? ¿Dormiste bien? … ¡OH! Lo del concierto no te preocupes, ¡Estuviste genial! A claro excepto por aquel accidente, lo curioso es la lluvia, ¡Parece como si se hubiera puesto en contra hoy! Pero no te preocupes Tokiya, seguro que todo se solucionara ¡Estoy seguro! Yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, a claro que seré cauteloso, ¡Yo guardare bien tú secreto! No le diré a nadie…

Hablaba y hablaba, parecía agotador lo que hacía, pero esta vez Tokiya no le miraba como un ruidoso parlanchín, escuchaba todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía, parecía paciente... Como si disfrutara escucharle.

— ¡AH! Seguro que te estoy molestando… Estoy hablando mucho ¿no es así? Lo siento… No quería, ¡Es que no te veía hace mucho y quería hablar contigo! ¡Ah! De nuevo hablo mucho lo siento… — Estaba nervioso hablaba rápido y enredado, lo más seguro era que no se detendría, hasta que la mano de Tokiya le tapo la boca.

— Nos estamos mojando… — Le dijo tranquilamente, y luego quito su mano despacio tal vez esperando que el pelirrojo no volviera hablar.

—Tokiya… — Bajo la mirada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería deshacerlo — Tokiya, te has esforzado mucho… Siempre lo haces… Yo lo sé, por eso… ¡Yo voy a estar aquí siempre para apoyarte y ayudarte! — Soltó de improviso, esperando que aquello no fuera a molestarle.

— Muchas gracias… — Dijo suavemente su compañero, no sabía si estaba feliz o no, pero parecía haberle agradado aquello — Eres como una hermosa melodía… — Parecía que Tokiya no quería decir eso, o ¿tal vez quería?, el pelirrojo no lo entendía.

— ¿Eh? — Otoya quedo petrificado ante las últimas palabras del más alto, _"Hermosa melodía" _Le había dicho de tal manera, y no solo le había impresionado, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y cuando sintió la mano fría de Tokiya tomar la suya pego un respingo que le hizo volver al mundo — ¡Tokiya es mi príncipe! Creo que me gus… — No lo había pensado, solo lo había soltado como si nada, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Tokiya se había parado en seco y pareciera que el tiempo también.

Todo corría en cámara lenta ante los ojos del pelirrojo, su cara ardía a pesar del enorme frío, su piernas comenzaron a temblarle y por un momento creyó que se caería, no sabía qué hacer, había dicho algo estúpido, no... Solo había pensado en voz alta (o casi gritando). Libero rápidamente su mano de la de Tokiya y retrocedió.

— Lo-lo… — Estaba tan nervioso que no podía articular las palabras, Tokiya aunque sorprendido, intento atrapar al pelirrojo que se alejaba cada vez más, pero fue inútil.

— ¡O-Otoya! — Escucho decir a lo lejos cuando el pelirrojo había emprendido una huida inesperada. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Sintió por un momento los pasos de Tokiya tratando de perseguirle, pero estos desaparecieron rápido, Otoya no se detendría por nada, había acudido porque Tokiya le había llamado pero termino dejándole solo igual. Además él no podría seguirle, ya que estaba lastimado así que el pelirrojo tenía ventaja, no sería atrapado y no tendría que explicar lo que dijo.

Ese día no dejo de llover, seguía y seguía, pero no sabría si su compañero volvería aquella noche al cuarto… Por lo que pidió a Natsuki si podía quedarse esa noche con él y así evitar por completo el cuarto donde podría reunirlos.

Al día siguiente la lluvia aun no cesaba, ¿Qué le pasaba al cielo? ¿Le estaba molestando por su extraña confesión? … Lo único que quiso el pelirrojo era un sol radiante, pero solo había opacas nubes molestándole.

Caminando cuidadosamente por los pasillos de la escuela, evitando cualquier encuentro con Tokiya, logro llegar a su clase, fue un día de clases que disfruto mucho, escuchar a Nanami tocar el piano, le hacía olvidar todo, penas y vergüenzas se esfumaban de su mente, ella era alguien majestuosa y todos ahora hablaban bien de ella, tomando aire orgulloso sonrío a Nanami feliz, haciendo que ella le devolviera la sonrisa, pero aun así noto que algo le preocupaba, ella era tan linda y buena, sinceramente la admiraba muchísimo, y seguro que con ella, él podría hacer las mejores canciones.

Pero después que todo había terminado, su extraña misión de no ser encontrado siguió, cauteloso por cualquier pasillo, escondiéndose tras puertas y hasta bajo las mesas, era claro que eso llamaba más la atención y las miradas de muchos pero simplemente lo ignoro. Iba caminando por el pasillo principal cuando vio a Tokiya entrando por la gran puerta del salón, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en el lado contrario al que iba, solo para no cruzarse con el ojiazul. Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Nanami diciendo un _"Ichinose-san" _pero no quiso devolverse, no podía devolverse y enfrentar a su compañero.

El día fue trascurriendo pacifico, vio cuando Tokiya salió, tal vez a su trabajo y se sintió a salvo, volvió a su cuarto para recostarse un rato, después de andar de un lado a otro escondiéndose estaba agotado. Entró y este estaba intacto y ordenado, Tokiya al parecer había pasado por allí, estaba seguro de ello, pero lo más probable que había sido un corto tiempo. Se tiro en su cama feliz y hundiendo su cara en la almohada, quiso dormir una siesta, pero después de largos minutos, no logro conciliar el sueño.

— Yo estoy nervioso por lo que dije… — Comenzó a hablar al aire mientras veía el techo — pero, me estoy divirtiendo al huir de Tokiya, parece como un juego… Como si Tokiya y yo estuviéramos jugando — Su voz triste comenzó a bajar de tono — Pero seguro él no lo ve así… Tal vez cree que me estoy burlando de él… ¡Quiero hablar contigo Tokiya! Pero no quiero soltar una frase así de nuevo… ¿Qué pasa si digo _"Tokiya te amo"?…_ — Se quedo pensando aquello ultimo hasta que se enderezo y comenzó a golpear sus mejillas — ¡NO! No podría decir eso… No podría… ¡Tokiya me odiaría! Ah… Estoy en un problema… No es que no sea verdad… Pero _¡"AMAR"!…_

Siguió pensando por horas hasta que comenzó a oscurecerse, golpeando su rostro ante cualquier palabra vergonzosa que le podría decir al mayor, actuando solo o simplemente hablándole a un Tokiya imaginario. Cansado de todo eso decidió ir a tomar algún café para calentar su cuerpo, y allí fue cuando se entero de lo peor.

— ¿¡Tokiya!? — Dijo asustado a un pequeño Shou que estaba sentado frente a él, este le respondió con un _"si" _y le explico que Tokiya sería expulsado de la clase _"S"_. Su corazón latió nuevamente y bajo la mirada con tristeza. El estaba jugando a esconderse de Tokiya, cuando su compañero le necesitaba, estaba en problemas y necesitaba apoyo — Tokiya… — Repitió en voz baja y triste — A pesar de que él siempre se esfuerza… — ¡Eso no era justo! ¡Tokiya se esforzaba al máximo! Entonces… ¿Por qué nadie podía captar ese esfuerzo? _"¡Yo sí lo noto!"_ grito en su mente. Alguien debía ir a hablar con él, alguien debía ayudarle, quería ir… Tokiya, su corazón estaba adolorido por eso no podía cantar con él… Pero solo necesitaba palabras que pudieran alentarle — No sé… Que decirle…

Las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, pero no lloraría frente a todos… _"¿Qué puedo decirle?" "¡QUIERO AYUDARTE!" "no sé qué hacer…"_ su mente daba vueltas ante estas palabras… quería ayudar a su compañero… quería poder hacer algo…

"_eres como una hermosa melodía"_

— Melodía… — Repitió ante su ultimo recuerdo — Un beso… Una melodía… Hermosa… — Sus ojos vagaban por el cuarto, estaba emocionado de que llegara el día para el paseo, pero sus pensamientos estaban en un solo punto, en Tokiya — Quiero… Ayudarte con una melodía… Que pueda ayudar a tú corazón…

— ¿Otoya? — Escucho repentinamente tras un golpe de cierre de puerta, Tokiya había entrado al cuarto, estaba empapado, y algo molesto, se le podía notar.

— To-Tokiya… — Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que rápidamente desbordaron por sus ojos le miraban asustado.

"_¡QUIERO AYUDARTE!"_

Gritaba su corazón… Gritaba por una respuesta, sintió como Tokiya intentaba calmarle, asustado de ver como el pelirrojo lloraba sin motivo

— ¡Cantaré! — dijo tras unos minutos de estar en los brazos de Tokiya, quien intentaba consolarle — ¡Cantaré! — Repitió —… Una melodía… Que ayude a tu corazón… Tokiya…

_**Notas Finales:**_

_**¡Hola! Otra vez, ¿has llegado hasta aquí? Claro si lo estas leyendo xD**_

_**Gracias por leer nuestras fantasías.**_

_**Acepto críticas constructivas claro, den sus opiniones, siempre serán bien recibidas**_

_**Que disfruten del fanfic y el yaoi es nuestro objetivo (mentira xD ) pero que así sea~**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Noki**_

_**Noki and Luki**_


End file.
